The Midnight Hour
by Sylar's Wife
Summary: The Company is rising together to defeat the evil Arnold Stevens, but is a Hero willing to deal with the heartbreaking consequences.
1. Thief in the Night

HEROES is the property of NBC.

FOURTH STORY!

* * *

Ch. 1 Thief in the Night

I was looking at my partner through sunglasses. I gave him a warning looked. We needed to get this done and we needed to leave now. I looked at my watch. We were almost ten minutes late.

"Tell me where Arnold is at?" My partner asked.

"I don't know anything" Our prisoner said.

"You will tell me" My partner said.

"We just communicate by telephone. Please don't take my head off Sylar" The man said begging

"My partner can get very angry when people don't answer his questions" I said.

"I am sorry Miss Aphrodite. I just don't know where Arnold Stevens is" The man said.

"You're lucky were in a giving mood" I said. Sylar and I left him there in the alley way and we walked toward the van.

"Good job guys" Noah Bennett

"Good acting by Gray" Jake smirked.

It was tradition at the company to call agents by their last name. Since I was the head of the company and part time agent I was called Mrs. Gray. Jake knew how I liked being part of the group so he called me White, my maiden name. In turn I called Jake by his first name only. He revealed to me that he hated his last name. He was one of the agents I talked to the most. He was the most respectful and all the other agents didn't give me any jobs because I was the head.

"Well he had to have some talent" I smirked.

My husband gave me a look of mock hurting. Gabriel and I have been married for almost two years and have a one year old son together and adopted Micah last year.

"Well it confirmed that everyone still thinks Sylar is still a killer and that Arnold is in hiding" Noah said.

"What is the story around Sylar" I said.

"The story is that Sylar is in hiding, and is challenging Arnold. He and his companion are looking for him." Jake said

"No one thinks otherwise" I said. Gabriel was once evil Sylar, who stole other specials abilities by killing them.

"No, not a sole" Noah said.

"It's useful two, it's like having a spy in enemy lines" Jake said.

"Rob really messed with us by being a spy. All of our secret information was passed to Arnold" Noah said.

"We need more agents" I said. It wasn't the first time I brought the issue up.

"Frank is trying, but we don't have the means of doing it without Arnold knowing." Jake said.

"I think Claire would be a great agent' I said. Claire really wanted to help but Noah refused to allow her to join.

"No" Noah said.

"Noah she really wants to join" Gabriel said.

"Not my daughter" Noah said.

"She is twenty years old Noah she can take care of herself. She really wants to join" I said.

"I just don't want her apart of this" Noah said.

"She would have the best training possible. I will personally see to it" I said.

Ever since last year we came up with a training regiment for new recruits. We wanted to ensure that we had the best recruits. Jake, Me, Gabriel and My friend Peter both designed it.

"Petrelli, where are you at?" Jake said talking on the cell phone.  
"I am outside the company. The light is on" Peter said.

"Call for back up, we should be there in a few" Jake said. With this Noah speeded up.

"The person must of broke a window and crawled through" Agent Henderson said.

"Anything stolen" I said.

"Only the Dr. Shuresh's files on Cypher" Henderson said.

"I want a full search of the area look for finger prints and we need to review the security tapes" I said going into my "Head of the Company" mode.

"Why would they want to steal the files" I said.

"Maybe because Arnold doesn't want us to help Cypher, he clearly did a number on him" Gabriel said.

"We have every under control here Mrs. Gray, why don't you home and get some rest. We will have a full report on your desk in the morning" Henderson said.

"Thanks have a nice night" I said. Gabriel and I drove home.

"I am beat' Gabriel said yawning.  
"Luckily Elle put Noah to sleep before we came home" I said yawning.

"Thank god for Elle" Gabriel said.

"Erin called early and told us that they are making dinner tomorrow" I said.

"Is it true that Peter and Erin are trying to have a baby" Gabriel said.

"Yeah Erin is really excited about it" I said smiling.

"We should have another one" Gabriel said. The truth was I didn't want another one. I might have when the subject was first brought up but circumstances changed my opinions.

"Little Noah is enough of a handful" I said firmly.

The next day I went to work, as promised the report was on my desk. No one was injured, no prisoners escaped. They took fingerprints but they didn't match anyone. Nothing else was missing besides the file on Cypher. The Company had been broken into before. It was odd that the only damage was a broken window, which was promptly fixed. At lunch I went to my usually meeting with Frank.

"The security cameras hadn't picked up anything" Frank said.

"Nothing, I think I need to request a meeting with Cypher" I said. The holding area had strict rules. You needed permission to see a prisoner.

"What do you think he will be able to tell you?" Frank asked.

"I am not sure. I want to know if there was anyone else working with Arnold" I said.

"Maybe Arnold recruited someone after Cypher was captured" Frank suggested.

"It's a strong possibility" I said.

"Is everything ok between Gabriel and Peter" Frank asked.

"Nothing has really changed" I said. Last spring Gabriel left me for two months, Peter still hadn't forgiven him. Everyone else had forgiven him, but Peter.

"That's a shame; they use to work so well together" Frank said.

"Erin had to tell him twice last week to be nice" I said.

"Peter is a very reasonable person, he will come around" Frank said assuring.

After work was our weekly family dinner. We went to our friends Erin and Peter's house. Elle and Mohinder Suresh also joined us. Peter of course wasn't talking to Gabriel. I could tell that Gabriel wanted to be friends with Peter again. Peter was being very stubborn. I knew that it wouldn't last and eventually Peter will forgive him. It just needed to take time.

"How is Shanti sleeping?" I asked.  
"She almost sleeps through the night" Elle said.

"I was so glad when Noah finally was able to sleep through the night" I said.

"Is Noah trying to walk?" Erin said.

"Yep" I said proudly.

"When is Micah coming home" Elle said.

"Tomorrow" I said. Micah went to Louisiana for the summer to visit his paternal Grandmother. I was really glad that my adopted son will be home soon. I missed him during the summer.  
"He said he his cousin drove him nuts all summer" Gabriel said.

"Micah doesn't like his cousin" I said.

"Why not" Peter asked.

"Well his cousin stole his father's comics. He was really upset" I said. I didn't add that it eventually lead to his mother being killed in an explosion. Just than my cell went off.

"Hello?" I said.

"Gabby, I just spoke with security. Rob escaped" Frank said.

"How did he escape" I said.

"He escaped by himself, that's all I know" Frank said.

"Is Cypher still there" I said.

"Yes" Frank said.

"Get a team in to investigate" I said.

"Ok, I will talk to you when you get in tomorrow" Frank said.

It was the worse news I could have gotten. If Rob escaped it gave Arnold more help. I didn't know how he could have escaped. We had cameras and everything. I knew that Rob did not have ability, we made sure of it. It had to be Arnold that helped him. The problem there was no proof. I was sure we could get some. If Arnold was going to want a war then we need more agents. I called Jade and asked her to join the company. She agreed within five seconds. She hated our father more than. We only just found out that Arnold was our father last year. All I needed to do know was to get Noah to allow Claire to join. The more recruits we get the greater chance we had at defeating Arnold.


	2. Recruiting

I own nothing. HEROES is owned by NBC

* * *

Ch. 2 Recruiting

I picked Micah up at the airport the next day. He got really tall over the summer. He was now taller than me. He looked like he had gifts for everyone. He was really happy to see little Noah. Noah's face lit up when he saw him. Noah really missed Micah.

"What did you do kid, stretch yourself" Gabriel smirked.

"What, I can't help it" Micah smiled. Gabriel and him always teased one another.

"How was your summer kiddo?" I asked.

"It was fun. My cousin annoyed me sometimes" Micah said. In honor of his homecoming we ate at a Chinese restaurant, his favorite food, and told us all about his summer.

"I am happy you learned how to swim" I said.

"Me to but I was afraid I would drown" Micah said.

The Company started working with the new recruits. By some miracle Claire was able to convince her dad to let her join. Her and Jade were in the same group. Peter's old friends Hiro and Ando became agents as well. I was really happy to see Hiro again.

"It is very nice to see you again Mrs. Brainman" Hiro said bowing. Hiro was really polite.

"It's great to see you too Hiro." I said smiling.

"We are very excited to serve in your company" Ando said.

"Yeah, we are going to give you the best training you could possibly get." I said. Hiro and Ando looked please at learning to fight.

"How did you get your dad to agree to let you join?" I asked Claire.

"Well I said that Gabby would make sure that everyone is well trained and that I would never talk to him again if he didn't let me join" Claire said dramatically. I giggled.

"How is little Noah" Claire said.

"Just perfect he is starting to walk and he is saying Momma now" I said.

After a few minutes we finally got started. Jade of course was the best. She seemed to be absorbing information like a sponge. She was in her element. She had always been very athletic. I was surprised at how well Ando and Hiro could fight. Claire seemed to be taking longer but she was doing well. Jake worked with her the last hour of training.

"Wow my arm is sore" Claire said.

"Did you see me flip Hiro" Jade said with a smirk.

"You are very good Miss Jade" Hiro said. It was surprising how well Jade was getting along with everybody.

"You all did very well today" I said pleased.

"When do you think we will be ready to go out into the field" Jade asked.

"It won't be long, you guys are the most advanced group we ever taught" Gabriel said.

The weeks training was even more productive then the first. Jade was top of the group. Everyone was doing well. Claire was getting really good. Everyone was excited to be working on the field. After training I would go do my duties as head of the company. Frank was really pleased with how agent training was going and asked about it every time we see each other.

"I think you should make your sister the head of the team" Frank said.

"I agree. She is the bet, and she has leadership skills" I said.

"It's settled then" Frank smiled.

I wanted a bit to tell everyone who the group leader was. The group had to train more before they were made an official team. The group also worked well together. I was very pleased with their progress.

Erin would have been an agent but she was still in school. She only had a year left. After she was done she wanted to work at the company. I told her that I could get her a job easy. Elle was doing her part for the Company to. She was one of the best doctors at the Company. Everyone always begged us to bring Shanti and Noah to the Company.

"Hey Peter" I called to my old friend down the hall.

"Yeah Gabs" Peter said.

"Why don't you and Erin come over Friday for dinner? Elle and Mohinder are coming to" I said.

"Sure, what time" He asked.

"7" I said.

"See you then" Peter said.

"Be nice to Gabriel please" I begged.

"I have no idea, what you're talking about" Peter said innocently.

"I see the death glares you give him" I said.

"Fine, I promise I will tone it down and just look at him with disgust" Peter said.

"That's all I ask" I said exasperated. Peter clearly needed more time.

The group of recruits went out to dinner after training on Wednesdays. Gabriel, Jake and I were always invited along. We always at a pizzeria that made the best pizza New York.

"After I she was caught, my parents gave Gabby a strict curfew" Jade said. I was going red with the story.

"Did you ever like at least one of your sister's boyfriends" Claire asked almost chocking with laughter.

"Heck no, no one was ever good enough for my sister" Jade said seriously.

"Which one did you like the most" I said smiling.

"Gabriel actually, but I am still not fond of him" Jade said. Gabriel smiled and stuck his tongue out at her.  
"Jade always seem to but in on my dates. She even did that with Gabriel" I said.

"It's a talent" Jade said smirking.

"I have an announcement for the group" I said before we left the restaurant.

"Frank and I decided that you guys would be in the field in two weeks. We agreed that Jade will be team leader" I said. Every chatted excitedly and congratulated Jade,

"How are things going with Christian" I asked Jade.  
"Good, the only problem is that he doesn't know about my ability and I have to lie about where I work" Jade said.

"Why don't you tell him?" I asked.

"Well I am afraid about how he would react. He would freak if he knew how old I was" Jade said.

"You never know unless you tell him. The longer you wait the bigger the blow" I said.

"I promise I would tell him" Jade said.

When we got home, Micah just got back from his friends. He also brought Noah home with him.

"Hi Micah" I said

"Hey Mom, when is everyone coming over to dinner?" Micah asked.

"Oh tomorrow" I said.

"Can I invite Max" Micah said. Max was Micah's girlfriend.

"Sure" I said.

"I am dreading dinner" Gabriel said.

"Why" I asked.  
"Well Peter hates me" Gabriel said.

"He is mad at you, he will get over it soon" I promised.

"I know. I just don't like that we are fighting. Micah adores him and so does Noah" Gabriel said.  
"Uncle Pete is just being stubborn right now" I said to my son. Noah giggled. Gabriel smiled  
"I hope he gets over it soon" Gabriel said.  
"He will, I promise" I said.

"What are you making tomorrow" Gabriel asked.

"I am making meatloaf" I said.

"My favorite" Gabriel smiled.  
I knew that Gabriel was uncomfortable being around Peter right now. I knew he felt bad. My husband and my best friend fighting were hard on me, I didn't know how to smooth this situation over and didn't know the best way to deal with Peter. Erin agreed that Peter was the most stubborn man in the world.


	3. A Tense Meeting

I own nothing. NBC owns HEROES

* * *

Ch. 3 A Tense Meeting

Friday was my only day off. Friday I took Micah school shopping and Gabriel stayed home with Noah. Micah got a lot of new things. Before I went to cook dinner I told him to put the away in the right place.

"Gabe you want to help with the salad" I said.

"Yeah sure" Gabriel said.

"Noah sleeping" I asked.

"He just fell asleep" Gabriel said.

"Good, he would be well rested by the time the others arrive." I said.

"I am not excited for the death glares I would be receiving tonight" Gabriel said.

"I am sure if you just talk to Peter…." I began.

"I tried that, nothing happened" Gabriel said

"I will talk to him then" I promised.

Our friends came right on time I was excited to see little Shanti. She and Noah were put in a play pen.  
"So how is getting pregnant going Erin" I asked ore her.

"Horrible we been trying but it seems like it's never going to happen" Erin said sadly.

"I am sorry to hear that" I said. I would have tried to comfort her more but there was a disturbance.

"You should have never left. You can't do bad things and expect to be forgiven every time" Peter said.

"She forgave me, why can't you" Gabriel said.

"She did because she doesn't see the person you truly are" Peter said coldly.

"Peter that's enough" Mohinder said.

"You guys forgiven him for what he did, what he did was unforgivable, and he done rotten things in the past" Peter said.

"Peter stop." Elle said. Erin didn't say anything but put her hands on her hips.

"Peter you're my best friend but he is the father of my child. You are putting me in a very bad position and it's not fair." I said.

"What he did to you is not fair" Peter said.

"He left because he was forced to, not because he wanted to. Deep down you know he didn't want to leave" I said.

"He is not going to get away with it, with me" Peter said.

"Peter please at least try to get along with him" I begged. With great effort Peter shut up and there were no more outbursts for the rest of the night. I think I was the first person to tell Peter Petrelli to shut up.

There was a surprise for me when I got into the company. Frank called me into his office. Immediately there was a sense I was going to be told information that would change my life. I couldn't tell if the news was good or bad. For some tense moments I sat there like a kid in trouble waiting for Frank to start talking.

"Gabby we think we found were your mother and brother is" Frank said.

"Really where?" I asked excitedly.

"In Texas, there was only this address on you adoption records" Frank said.

"You found them quick" I said.

"It helps knowing your true name" Frank said smiling.

"Thanks so much Frank" I said hugging him.

"Anytime Gabby." Franks said.

"I have to call Jade" I said excitedly. I left him and went to my office. Then I dialed Jade's number.

"Jade, we they found an address for our mom and brother" I said excitedly.

"What? Where?" Jade said.

"It's in Texas" I said.

"When are we going?" Jade said.

"As soon as we can, I will call you more about it tonight" I said

"Ok, talk to you then" Jade said.

That night I told Gabriel all about. He said I could go whenever I want to and that I should go immediately. I called Frank to let him know we would be going to Texas this weekend. I called Jade with the details. Erin and Elle were excited for me. Elle said my mom could not be as bad as Frank. This brought a new fear to me. What would happen if she was worse? Regardless of my nagging fear, Gabriel brought my suitcase to the taxi the next morning.

"Good bye Noah, Micah" I said hugging them. After they said goodbye Micah brought Noah in.

"I am really going to miss you" Gabriel said bring me closer.

"I am going to miss you to" I said kissing him.

"Make sure to come back in one piece" Gabriel said whispering.

"I may vomit" Jade said looking at us.

"Shut Up' I said chuckling.

"Sorry to interrupt but if we don't leave this century we might miss our flight" Jade said amuse. She was a typical little sister.

"Bye Gabe" I said giving him a quick kiss.

"See you" Gabriel said waving.

I got into the car and saw our apartment grow farther and farther away from us. We were at the airport within twenty minutes. We went through check in and grab something to eat. Even after awhile it was still hard to talk to my sister. Jade had change so much in the last year. I think Cypher's attack on her really scared her.

"So how are things with you and Gabriel" Jade said. She was one of the people that were there for me when he left me last spring.

"Never better, how are things going with Christian" I asked her.

"Good, I hate his cousin but I hate almost everybody" Jade said.

"That's good" I said chuckling.

"Noah is getting really big." Jade commented.

"Yeah" I said. I loved talking about my son.

"Have you ever thought about having another baby" Jade said

"I don't think it's a good time to have another one" I said.

"Yeah. Do you remember when you found out you were pregnant?" Jade asked. Of course I did. It was a fond memory.

"Yes" I said smiling.

_ I went up to the lady in the front desk. I signed in and took a seat. The waiting room at the clinic smelled of hand sanitizer. There were many people in line. I picked up a magazine and waited for my turn. Finally it was my turn._

"_Miss White" The nurse said. I went with the nurse; she led me to the exam room. I changed into my hospital gown and sat chair. It didn't take long for Dr. Smith to come in. She was a pleasant woman in her early forties._

"_Hello, Gabby" Dr. Smith said reading my chart._

"_Good Morning" I said._

"_What seems to be the problem, Miss White" Dr. Smith said officially._

"_I have been feeling really ill lately, and it's not going away" I said._

"_Ok I am going to listen to your lungs and look in your ears. Then I am going to run some test" Dr. Smith said._

"_Ok" I said. After not finding anything, she did blood test. It took a while to get the results. Dr. Smith left and came back with the results._

"_I believe we found what your problem is" Dr. Smith said. There was something seriously wrong with me._

"_What is it" I said my stomach dropping to the floor._

"_You're Pregnant" Dr. Smith said._

"_What, What. That's not possible" I said. I wasn't expecting it._

"_We are very positive that you are pregnant" Dr. Smith said._

"_I can't be, you made a mistake" I said._

"_No it is not. I will make an appointment for two weeks" Dr. Smith said._

"_How far along am I" I said._

"_About 9 weeks" Dr. Smith said. I left the clinic in a hurry._

_ I was scared. I was too old to be a mom. How was I going to tell Gabriel? I never once pictured myself being pregnant. What was I going to do? I know that I wasn't ready to tell him. I rode the bus to a house that would bring me comfort. I seemed like there was a lot of pregnant on women on the bus. This did not help me. Finally I got off at my grandma's house. _

"_Gabby, it so wonderful to see you" Grandma said giving me a hug. She examined my face._

"_Gabby, what's wrong?" She said._

"_I, I am pregnant" I said._

"_Oh that wonderful" She said excited, but her smile turned to a frown when she saw my face._

"_Aren't you happy about it?" My Grandma said_

"_I don't know I am terrified" I said._

"_Why is that dear, whose the father?" Grandma said._

"_My fiancé Gabriel" I said._

"_I didn't know your were getting married" My grandma surprised._

"_Yeah I am getting married in December" I said.  
"Congratulations" Grandma said._

"_Do you want to keep this baby" Grandma said. I shrugged._

"_Gabby, you will be an amazing mom. What is bothering you? Are you afraid Gabriel won't take the news well?" My Grandma said._

"_I know he would be happy, Gabriel will be the perfect parent, I am just afraid that I wouldn't be a good mother" I said._

"_Do you love your fiancé?" Grandma asked me._

"_I love him more than anything" I said._

"_You and him would be good parents" My Grandma said. _

_Going home that night I thought about what my grandma said. The image of me and Gabriel holding our child was permanently stuck in my mind. I thought about what our child would look like. Would he have my eyes, Gabriel's hair? I looked in the mirror, I didn't look any different. I touched my stomach, it was still flat. I then smiled. I was going to be a mom, and I wasn't even planning on it. What ever happened I knew I would now always have someone to love me._

"Gabby where hear" Jade said waking me up.

"What?" I asked sleepily.

"Where in Texas" Jade said.

I was nervous. Would my mother and brother know who we are? Would the like us? What kind of ability did they have? Meeting my lost family members would have to wait until tomorrow. It was late and both me and Jade were exhausted. Getting out of the airport we checked into the hotel. Immediately I fell asleep the minute my head hit the pillow


	4. Be Happy With What You Have

I own nothing. NBC owns HEROES.

* * *

Ch. 4 Be Happy With What You Have

I put off going to my mother's house until last minute. I keep on stalling. I think Jade was nervous but she didn't show it. We didn't want to say what we were both thinking. What if we don't find her? To stall more time we went to see our mother.

After the movie, we went to see our mother. We walked up the stairs to the building. I was nervous. I felt like I was going to throw up. Of all the things that I was more nervous meeting my mother seemed ridiculous. I was only a little nervous about getting married. Getting married was easy compared to this. I was meeting my real mom and meeting the brother I never knew I had.

"Are you sure they're on this street?" Jade asked.

"This is the address" I confirmed.

"Well no use trying to stall might as well go in" Jade

We walked up the stairs to the apartments. We looked for the correct place and knocked. When no one answered we knocked again. We decided to go to the doorman to find out when our mother left the building.

"I am sorry, no one has lived in that apartment for months" The doorman said.  
"That's alright" I said. We walked away disappointed.

"What are we going to do now" Jade said.

"I don't know we have to stay one more night" I said.

"Let's go get something to eat" Jade suggested. We went to lunch, after lunch we went shopping. The last thing we did before we went to bed is soaked into the hot tub.

"Well this was a waste of vacation days" Jade said.

"Well it could be worse, we could be further away from home then we are" I said.

"Gabby, Are you ok" Jade said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean is just that you always make a joke or something when you're trying to sound more happy then you are" Jade said.

"I am happy" I said.

"Well it's just that I was wondering why you don't want to have another baby" Jade said.

"I just don't think we need another one" I said.

"Does Gabriel want another one" Jade asked.  
"Yeah but I told him…." I said. Jade shushed me.

"Gabby admit the miscarriage got to you more then you thought it did" Jade said.

"How did you…." I began.

"Frank told me. He was worried about you. You're still not over it, are you?" My sister asked the question like she knew the answer already.  
"I am fine, we are just so busy" I said.  
"Sis, come on. I saw the birth control pills" Jade said.

"What…" I said embarrassed.

"You need to talk to Gabriel" Jade said.

"Why, I don't want him to know" I said.

"He would understand. He loves you" Jade said.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore" I said.

"That's fine, you need to get over it in your own time" Jade said.

"Have you told Christian about your ability" I asked.

"Yep" Jade said.

"He is fine with it" I asked.

"He was shocked but it wore off. I felt so much better after I told him" Jade said.

"I am going to call Gabriel" I said.

"You have to talk about it sooner or later" Jade called after me.

I walked back to the room. It was the most conversation that I ever had with my sister. I hate after I put on my dry PJ's, I called by husband.

"Hey Gabe, How are the boys?" I asked.

"They're good, miss you though" Gabriel said.

"I miss them to. Did Micah do his homework?" I asked.  
"Yep" Gabriel said.

"Did you give Noah the brand name formula, for some reason the cheap stuff didn't agree with him" I said.

"I made sure he got the right formula" Gabriel said.

"You know the boys aren't the only one who miss you" Gabriel said.

"Oh Yeah I forgot about you" I said sarcastically.

"I can't wait to see you" Gabriel said.

"Me either" I said.

"How did the meeting with your mom and brother go" Gabriel said.

"There wasn't one, they didn't live there anymore" I said.

"I'm sorry, I knew how much you were looking forward to meeting them" Gabriel said.

"I was but now I just want to come home" I said.

"You will be home tomorrow." Gabriel said.

"I should be there around 5" I said.

"See You then. I love you" Gabriel said.

"Love you to kiddo" I said.

"Talk to you soon Bugs" Gabriel said. I remember when he starting using that nickname. When Peter first heard it he laughed. Never the less, I loved the nickname.

"Bye" I said.

I couldn't get home fast enough. I had fun with Jade but it was nice to be home. Of course when I got home there were things to do. Micah needed my help with an essay and Noah came back from day care covered in paint. There was a sense of peace. Why was it that people always wanted more than what they had. Did meeting my mom and brother really would of made a difference in my life? I should be happy with what I have. By going to Texas I realize what I don't have, but I also found out what I did have. It made my life worth living.


	5. Manifiestation

NBC owns HEROES. No suing please.

* * *

Ch. 5 Manifestation

Getting back to work put mine and Jade's disappointing trip to Texas in the back of my mind. There was just so much to do. There was a new batch of recruits that needed to be trained. Jade's group got their first mission. It was a huge success. I became increasingly stressed. Jake said I need to relax.

"Ok I want Jade and Gabby in a picture by themselves" Jake said. Jake was a part time photographer.

"Ok" Jade said. Jade and I poised. Jake snapped the picture.

"Now I want Gabriel to be in the picture now instead of Jade" Jake said. When not on missions Jake called us by our first names.

"Jake why do you need pictures of everyone" I asked.

"I need it for my portfolio" Jake said.

"That explains it" Jade said giggling.

When we got home we made dinner. During dinner Noah seemed to not want to eat. He was also very crabby. I decided to put him to bed early. It took a long time to get him to sleep.

"Good Night little man" I said kissing his forehead. I turned off the light and went to mine and Gabriel's bedroom.

"Noah finally went to sleep" Gabriel said.

"Yes" I said exhaustedly.

It seemed like as soon as I feel a sleep, Noah woke up. His cries were what horrified me the most. It sounded like he was in a lot of pain. It was a sound I never heard come from my son. It frightened me. Gabriel and I woke up at the same time.

"What's the matter baby" I said picking him up.

"Mommy, hurt" Noah said putting his hand to his head.

"His forehead is really hot" I said.

"I'll call Mohinder" Gabriel said.

Mohinder told us to bring Noah in. When we went to the Company hospital, Mohinder gave a look of horror when he saw Noah. Noah was really pale. He just started getting really pale before we left the house.

"When did this start" Mohinder said.

"Well a little before 6" I said

"I need to get him in the hospital fast" Mohinder said.

"Mommy, Daddy" Noah screamed.

"It's ok little guy. Uncle Mohinder is going to make the pain go away" Gabriel said kissing his forehead. Gabriel, Micah, and me sat in the waiting room. Micah was still in his pajamas.

"Is Noah going to be ok" Micah said.

"I am sure he will be alright" I said. When Mohinder came back it was a look of a person who was about to do a very long job.

"He's ability is manifesting" Mohinder said.

"He is not even two yet" Gabriel said shocked.

"I know but all his symptoms suggest it" Mohinder said.

"What are you going to do" I said.

"We go some medicine to help with the pain, I am trying to work on vaccine to suppress the symptoms until he gets older" Mohinder said.

We followed him back to a room. Noah had an IV in his arm. He started crying when he saw us. He clearly thought we were here to take him home. We knew that he couldn't go home right now, but he definitely wanted to.

"Mommy, Daddy, Micah" Noah said. I picked him up and sat on the bed with him. Mohinder put the medicine in the IV. Noah fell asleep and didn't notice when Mohinder took the IV out.

"Poor little guy" Mohinder said.

"I know he is exhausted" I said.

Gabriel wrapped him in a blanket and put laid him on his shoulders. I could tell Gabriel was upset. He is the one that would always get upset when it comes to our son's health. I don't think he likes to hear Noah cry like that, in pain.

"Poor thing" Gabriel said.

"He's going to be ok Gabe" I said hugging him.

I know that it was bad because it had to do with Noah's ability. A few months ago we tested him for the gene for our abilities. The test came out positive for Gabriel's ability. I knew that it was difficult for Gabriel to accept it. I thought it was going to be years until we had to go through with this.

"It's my fault" Gabriel said.

"Honey, it's not." I said.

"Who gave him the ability" Gabriel said.

"Gabe, the chance was 50/50" I said.

"I wonder why he is developing his ability early" Gabriel said.

"Well it's genetic, I suppose it's different when the gene is passed from father to son" I said.

"I know. I just don't like hearing Noah cry like that" Gabriel said. I kissed him.

"Let's go to bed" I said.

"Ok, I am going to check on Noah first" Gabriel said.

"I just checked him" I said. He was gone and didn't hear what I said. When he didn't come to bed after 15 minutes I went to see what he was going. What I saw was possible the cutes scene I ever saw.

"So Mommy left Daddy's apartment very angry. Daddy wasn't always confident that mommy would ever love him. Daddy was alone for a long time, the best day of my life is meeting mommy" Gabriel said. He was holding a sleeping Noah.

"That is so cute" I said. He looked at me and smiled.

"I know" He said. I laughed.

"You coming to bed" I said.

"It was so horrible that an innocent has to deal with this" Gabriel said looking at Noah. He put Noah in his crib.

"Gabe, you have to stop. He is still our little boy, no matter what" I said.

"I love Noah, I don't want him to be like me" Gabriel said. I took his face in my hands.

"You are a good person; our son is going to look up to you. I love you and so does Noah and Micah." I said.

"I want our son to be happy and loved" Gabriel said.

"That is what everyone deserved. Noah is going to grow up happy and loved because we are his parents" I said.

"You always knows how to pull me back" Gabriel said.

"Come on let's go to bed" I said.

"Ok" He said.

Mohinder wanted to run more test on Noah. Gabriel didn't like the idea of Mohinder taking blood from Noah. Finally he was able to make a vaccine for Noah. Noah seem to be better. Mohinder said that it should suppress the hunger too. There was a glimmer of hope in Gabriel's eyes. This was a huge breakthrough. This might be able to help Gabriel too. It was always a fear of Gabriel's that the hunger would come back.


	6. A Step in the Right Direction

I own nothing. NBC owns HEROES. I love HEROES lol.

* * *

Ch. 6 A Step in the Right Direction

The vaccine seemed to be working. Noah felt a lot better. He was he happy little guys that he we knew. Gabriel seemed to be dealing with Noah's developing ability a whole lot better. Mohinder's mom came to visit. She and Elle got along really well and she was always happy to visit.

"Eleanor, such a pleasure to see you" Mrs. Suresh. She was very formal but you could see she loved her Daughter-in-law.

"It's good to see you to Nadia" Elle said giving her a hug.

"Where is little Shanti" Nadia asked excitedly.

"Oh she is so beautiful" Nadia said. Elle smiled.

"How was your flight Mother" Mohinder said.

"Very long. It was worth it thought to be able to see my precious granddaughter" Nadia said.

Nadia made traditional Indian food for our family dinner. Micah seemed to enjoy her stories of India. Nadia was a really good cook. You would not find Indian food like this in any restaurant. After dinner, Peter did something that made me scratch my head.

"Hey Gabriel, you want to go with me and the guys tomorrow" Peter said.

"Sure" Gabe said confused.

"Ok" Peter said.

"Men" I said shaking my head.

It was apparent that they were becoming friends again. They starting talking more, I was relieved. I am glad that Peter finally was letting go of Gabriel's past infraction. On Peter's birthday we ate at a restaurant. Peter and Erin were going on vacation to celebrate his birthday. They were going to Tennessee. Peter was really excited to be going, he always wanted to see Erin's home town. Apparently he heard about our girls weekend and was very interested in the bar and grill we went to.

"Better you than me" I said. Elle mouthed _bull riding_.

"Maybe you should where those attractive jeans that was too big for you again" Elle said.

"Oh, Shut Up" Erin said smiling. The next day they left.

"Hey Noah you want to go play at the park" I said.

"Swings" Noah said happily.

Gabriel and I both went to the park. Micah was still at school. I sat on the bench while Gabriel pushed Noah on the swings. I noticed Jake walking. He seemed to be alone.

"Hey Jake" I shouted.

"Hey Gabby" Jake said surprised.

"This is weird I almost never see you outside the Company." I said.

"I live near here" Jake said.

"I didn't know that" I said.

"Daddy" a little girl said. She was at least 4 or 5 years old.

"Who is this sweetie" I said.

"This is Emily, she is my daughter" Jake said.

"Oh she is so sweet" I said. It was an instinct but I didn't ask about the little girl's mother.

"Well we must be going. I have to bring Emily here to her grandma's house" Jake said.

"Nana" Emily squealed.

"See you at work" I said.

"Goodbye" Jake said smiling. Emily took her father's hand and skipped happily down the street. I went back to Gabriel and Noah. I told him about my run in with Jake.

"I didn't know he had a child" Gabriel said confused.

"Nor did I" I said.

Erin and Peter were having fun in Tennessee. Erin said the Andrea adored Peter. I took Jade's advice and talk to Gabriel about having another baby. He seemed to understand and told me he was glad I told him.

On Monday there was a surprise for me.

_Gabby,_

_I can't tell you who I am; all I can tell you is that I'm your brother. I know that you went to Texas to find our mom and me but we can't risk Arnold finding us. I hate this rule and disagree with my mom's view on the situation. I know that she would like to meet you and Jade too, but she is still afraid of Arnold. I showed her pictures of you two and she was in tears. I knew since I was a child that I had two sisters. I always wanted to know what they were like. You and Jade were so much more then what I expected. I hope one day we will be able to meet. _

_Love Your Brother. _

Tears formed in my eyes. Arnold of course was keeping us apart. I showed it to Frank. Seeing how distraught I was he let me go home early. I wanted to see them, to be with them. I wanted our family to be together again. One of my earliest memories of my childhood was of Jade telling anyone who would listen that she had a brother. She insisted she we had a brother. Eventually she forgot all about it. Thinking back it must have been a bond Jade shared with our lost brother. I knew Jade always wanted a brother. I never mentioned it but I wanted a brother to. Now thanks to Arnold we might never see him.

_Flashback:_

"_What are you doing Jade" I said. I wanted my sister to play on the swings with me but she seemed to only want to make a bracelet._

"_I am making a bracelet for our brother" Jade said matter of factly._

"_Jade we don't have a brother" I said._

"_Yes we do" Jade said._

"_No we don't" I said. Jade started crying._

"_What is wrong" Mom said._

"_Gabby said we don't have a brother" Jade said sobbing._

"_Jade darling you don't have a brother" Our mother said._

I didn't think about that moment after that. I guess I didn't think it was worth remembering. It seemed that Jade was right; she just couldn't explain how she knew. Maybe it was just it was just intuition.

"Who don't we go out tonight, just the two of us" Gabriel said when I got home.

"I would love that" I said. Micah said that he would babysit Noah. I was hesitant at first but allowed him to babysit his brother. I told him to call me if he needed anything.

Before we went to the movies we ate at the pier. It was a special place for us.  
"You want to talk about it" Gabriel said.

"Ever since I found out I was adopted I wanted to know who my family was. Now I am more confused than ever. My dad is keeping my mother and brother away from me and Jade. What did he do that scared my mom so badly" I said.

"Arnold is a scary person, he would scare anyone" Gabriel said.

"Did our mother love us enough to fight for us or did she love our brother more" I said sadly.

"Gabby, your brother was an infant. She probably knew as well as I do that you and Jade was strong and was able to take care of yourself. I am sure your mother loved you very much" Gabriel said.

"I just want to see them" I said.

"I know you do. You have been wanting to meet them every since you found out you're adopted" Gabriel said.

"Didn't you feel like this" I said

"Of course I was. I went out looking for my dad. Meeting my dad was a disappointment; however, after I didn't feel the void I felt" Gabriel said.

"Do you ever regret leaving your life as Sylar behind?" I asked.

"Nope, because I found a life I loved more" Gabriel said smiling. We paid for our food and we left the restaurant. We then went to the movies. It was good to have alone time with my husband.


	7. A Hiro's Sorrow

I own nothings. Heroes is owned by NBC.

I love reviews

* * *

Ch. 7 A Hiro's Sorrow

Erin and Peter came back from Tennessee. They showed us all the pictures they took. Peter was, of course, was sunburn. For the next few days we called him a Lobster. Erin tried not to laugh but when Peter left the room she definitely laughed.

"You shouldn't laugh at your husband while he is in pain" Peter said.

"Well when the husband in question looks like a lobster, how could I not laugh" Erin said giggling.

"You're so mean to him, I don't know why he puts up with you" Elle said. She was laughing so hard.

"Hey Peter, how was the hotel room" I said smirking.

"Cause you know he didn't see anything else" Gabriel smirked.

"Shut Up" Peter said. Erin's face went bright red, as red as Peter's sunburn.

Jade's group was going on there third mission. They were accompanied by Peter, Gabriel, me, and Jake. We started at 8 in the morning. Our mission was to catch a young man who couldn't control his ability. We didn't know much about the young man but we know that it was a nasty ability.

"Ok were almost there" Jade said.

"Took long enough" I said. We were at least 2 hours outside of New York. We got out of the van. We came up to the warehouse with caution.

We walked around. There was nothing out of the ordinary. I was beginning to think that there was something wrong. The entire group can sense it.

"Maybe there was a mix-up" Jade said to me. We found a horrible sight. There was a man lying in a pool of his own blood.

"Guns out" Jade said.

"You look beautiful baby" Cypher said.

"Go to Hell" Jade said.

"What are you doing here, I thought you…" I said.

"I obviously escaped" Cypher said.

"With my help" Rob said.

"Rob" I said.

"Nice to see you too" Rob said with a grin on his face. Gabriel looked ready to kill.

A sound of gun fire erupted. We ran in different directions. Someone grabbed me by the hair. I knew who my capture was right.

"Let me go Rob" I said struggling.

"You knew it would a shame if Arnold had to do anything to this pretty face" Rob said holding my face.

"Let me go" I demanded.

"You know I always thought you were beautiful. There was something I always wanted to do" Rob said.

"Let me go" I emphasized again.

He pressed his lips against mine. I kicked him.

"You're disgusting" I said. Gabriel sudden appeared.

"I am going to kill you" Gabriel said.

"Gabe, come on lets go" I said.

"I will take you on any time, Gray" Rob said.

"Shut up" I said.

We heard a scream. Before we left we made sure that Rob could not go away. What we saw made me want to through up. Ando was on the ground. Cypher had stabbed him. Jade and Claire were in tears. Hiro was by him. Jake was on his cell phone calling for a help. We got to the company hospital.

"What is taking them so long" Claire said.

"I don't know, there still working on him" I said. Ando had to be alright, he just had to. Finally a doctor came out.

"His aorta was punctured. There was nothing we could do" The doctor said sadly. Claire and Jade erupted in fresh tears. Even Peter walked out of the room, and I could have sworn I saw a tear on Gabriel's face. Jake went over to try and comfort Jade and Claire.

"What?" Hiro said disbelieving.

"We lost him, I'm sorry" The doctor said.

I made a few phone calls to Ando's family. I was on the phone for twenty minutes talking with Ando's distraught mother. She was making funeral arrangements and invited all his friends at the company to come. She decided to have the funeral in New York and do the burial in Japan. The next day we had an all company meeting where Ando's death was announced. Ando's funeral was on Friday. We walked up the church. Hiro got did his eulogy.

"Ando has been my friend since elementary school. He had always been a generous and kind person. He was also a supportive friend. I remember the time we both got the chicken pox, we spent those days reading comic box and eating ice cream. He was the closest I ever got to have a brother. I am going to miss not only his friendship but I am going to miss being around him." Hiro said. His English was so much better since working for the company

I never thought I would see Hiro cry. After would we went and talked to the family. Hiro hadn't been to work for a week. I talked to Frank and he was agreed to give Hiro three weeks off. Everyone was in line giving Hiro their condolences. Finally I was able to give Hiro a hug.

"If you need anything let me know" I said.

"I will be fine Mrs. Brainman. I am going to Japan tomorrow." Hiro said bowing. Hiro always seemed to be very well mannered and respectful even in the worst of times.

"Have a safe trip" I said.

"Thanks, Mrs. Brainman" Hiro said.

"You know you could call me Gabby" I said.

"See you later" Hiro said.

Ando's death damped the Company's moral. Frank and I were talking about how agents would be safer when they were out on the field. I could tell that Frank was really upset about Ando's death. After the meeting I walked out of Frank's office, I heard a commotion.  
"You son of a bitch" Jake said with his fist in the air.

"I was just asking if Jade was single" Agent Miller said.

"Don't talk about my sisters like that" Jake said. I looked at him. What did he mean by that? Apparently he realized what he said.

"Jake wait" I said running after him. Finally I was able to catch up with him.

"What did it mean by my sisters" I said. He looked around like he was afraid to be overheard. We went to my office.

"Because you are" Jake said.

"Why didn't you tell me" I said.

"Look after work tomorrow why don't you and Jade come over. I will explain everything then" Jake said.

"Ok" I said. I went home that night anticipating the next day.

"


	8. Pushing

NBC owns Heroes.

I love reviews and Zachary Quinto. Not in that order.

* * *

Ch. 8 Pushing

I got up and did my usual Saturday morning routine. Micah went to work and Gabriel gave Noah a bath. We put Noah in his stroller and met Jade in Central Park. Jake arrived and brought us to his house. When we got into his house there was a woman waiting for us in the kitchen. This woman had graying hair and was very thin.

"Aphrodite, Ares" She said. She was crying.

"Mom" Jade said. She came over and hugged both of us.

"I am so glad you two are alright. Oh who is this cute little guy" Our mother said looking at Noah. Noah was eyeing her with interest as if she was an interesting television program.

"This is our son Noah" I said.

"Oh he is just precious." She said. She picked him up.

"You guys hungry" Mom asked.

Mom was a really good cook. It was strange to be sitting at a table with my real mother when I thought my mom was died. We didn't talk about anything through lunch. After we were done eating we went into the front room. I could see that I had similar taste like my mom.

"I couldn't believe it when Jake told me that you two were alive and living at the company. Jake should me pictures of you two and Aphrodite's husband. Jake told me I had a grandson, but he never saw him." Mom said.

"Why did you give us up" I asked.

"Oh honey, I was scared and I was pregnant. Your dad just took you one day. I came home and I asked where you both were, he said I would never see you again" Mom said wiping her eyes.

"Have you ever tried finding us?" Jade asked.

"Of course Ares dear I did. Arnold said if I continued he would not only kill me but our children as well" Mom said sadly. The room was silent.

"You dad keep close eyes on both of you, one day he couldn't find Aphrodite. He came to me and asked if I had anything to do with it. I told him I didn't. I always made sure Jake was gone when he came." Mom said.

"When I heard Aphrodite got married I was heartbroken I couldn't be there. Arnold took so much joy out of my life. Watching my baby girls grow, being at the wedding, and missing the birth of my first grandson." My mom said.

"Is he going to know we were here" Gabriel said.

"Oh no, he doesn't know were in New York." My mom said.

"Why did you not want us to find you" I asked.

"Because I didn't want Arnold to harm any of you" Mom said.

"Jake wanted us to come here, why" Jade said.

"Cause he knew he was stuck. Oh well, no use crying over spilt milk. I am glad I got to see you. Seeing the women you both became brought joy that I never thought I would see again." My mom said. Me, Jade, and our mother were both crying.

"Thanks so much for taking care of my daughter" My mom said to Gabriel.

"She is amazing" Gabriel said smiling.

"I am so glad she found someone like you" My mom said.

"Mom why is dad like the way he is?" Jade asked.

"Because he was born like that, it was foolish to think that my love for him would change that" My mom said.

"Gabriel changed" I said.

"Oh honey, sometimes people don't. Your dad is just one of those people that don't ever change" She said.

"What is your name" I asked.

"Oh it's Danielle" She said.

"Danielle" I said.

"Arnold and I are technically still married" Danielle said.

"That's horrible" I said.

"You know at first I still loved him, but now I have no feelings for the father of my children. That is all he is to me now, the father of my children. However, I wouldn't call him much of a father." Danielle said bitterly. The phone rang. Jake went to get it.

"Mom, I am leaving for a bit, Emily wants to come home from her friends, I am going to get her" Jake said.

"Ok dear, be safe" Mom said.

"Poor Jake went through some bad times in the last five years" Mom said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"His wife died while giving birth to Emily. Then he couldn't find a job." She said sadly.

"Oh I am sorry to hear that, what was his wife like" Jade asked sympathetically.

"She was a sweet girl. Jake was devastated. I try to help out as much as I can, but Jake is bullheaded" Mom said.

"Like his sister" Gabriel said. I gave him a slap on his arm.

"I would like to see both of you more often, but I am afraid it won't happen unless Arnold is gone or locked up" Mom said sadly.

"We will be back" I said.

"I am sure you will" Mom said.

We left after Jake came home from getting Emily. It was as perfect a meeting as you could get. I was happy with it and I couldn't wait to go back again.

"You look a lot like your mom" Gabriel said after I put Noah to bed.

"I notice that too" I said.

"I can't believe Jake was at the company all this whole time" Gabriel said.

"I know I would have never guessed" I said.

I told Erin and Elle about the meeting at our weekly dinners. Erin seemed to be a bit irritated. After dinner she stayed behind and broke down with me and Elle. I knew why she was so upset. It must have really hurt that her friend and her sister already have children and she couldn't get pregnant.

"Maybe I won't ever have children, maybe we should consider adoption" Erin said.

"Why are you giving up so easy Erin" Elle said.

"I am so frustrated" Erin said. After that she left, Peter came. He looked like irritated.

"What did we do to deserve such an honor" Gabriel said.

"Erin locked me out of the house" Peter said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I did know, I looked at her I guess. We had a very loud discussion and she told me to leave" Peter said. Gabriel and I looked at one another and burst out laughing.  
"You need a place to stay Pete" I said trying to compose myself.

"I guess so" Peter said. Gabriel chuckled.

"Oh like your husband of the year" Peter said laughing.

"Who's the one sleeping on our couch? At least when I get couch time I am able to sleep on my own couch." Gabriel said. Peter laughed.  
"Apparently she thinks our couch is too good for me. That woman is crazy" Peter said shaking his head.

Peter went home the next morning. Erin seemed to be in a better mood. Erin called to explain the situation. She said that Elle came over to calm her down. Typical Elle, always the peacemaker. I don't know what we would do without her. Erin felt embarrassed about her little breakdown. Elle and I fully understood. I told her that we didn't mind. I knew that Gabriel loved both Erin and Elle and wouldn't mind having one of their husband sleep on our couch. Gabriel asked what was wrong with Erin. He seemed to really sympathize a lot with Erin and didn't blame her for her little breakdown.


	9. A Setback

NBC owns Heroes.

* * *

Ch. 9 A Setback

Hiro took a long time to get back from Japan. When he finally returned it was like a different person came back. Hiro was not his usually happy self. Hiro had always been a positive for anyone who met him. He seemed a lot more distracted and was by himself a lot more. The week of his return, Jade came to my office a few times voicing her concern for Hiro. I know he was becoming more of a liability to his team than an asset, but what could I do. Hiro was grieving for the loss of a friend; I felt the need to protect him. I thought that Hiro would get over this stage of grieving and would be able to at least function normally again, however I had been proven wrong.

"Mrs. Gabby, can I speak to you" Hiro said.

"Of course come in Hiro" I said. He took sat in the chair closest to me.

"I think I should quit the company" Hiro said.

"Why Hiro?" I asked.

"It has been my honor to serve under you but a hero knows when it's time to move on" Hiro said.

"Where would you go?" I asked.

"I will be going back to Japan. My father's company needs me there" Hiro said.

"Are you sure you want to do this Hiro?" I asked.

"I think it would be best to go back to Japan" Hiro said.

"We will miss you Hiro" I said getting up and giving him a hug.

"Ando would want you to be happy" I whispered to him. Hiro didn't reply but did his usually bow.

I couldn't pretend losing Hiro wasn't a blow to the company. He was one of the best agents and it seemed the company lost a great Hero. Peter thought Hiro must not want to be here because of Ando.

I hadn't seen my mother since our first meeting. I was anxious to see her again. Jake never mentioned it but would smile in recognition. We made a silent agreement not to mention we were related

If I think things couldn't be any worse then I was wrong. On my day off I was reading on the couch when I heard a familiar cry. I ran to Noah's room.

"What's the matter baby" I said.

"Don't feel good" Noah said crying. I picked him up and felt his head. I had a hunch that I knew what was wrong with him I just hope I was wrong.

I wasn't wrong. Blood test confirmed that Mohinder's vaccine was failing. It was a huge setback. Gabriel took this setback really hard. Mohinder couldn't understand what went wrong with the vaccine. For two weeks Mohinder ran a lot of test.

"I used your blood when making the vaccine but maybe I need to use someone else's" Mohinder said.  
"Who's" I asked.

"Well I think I will ask Gabriel and Jade to give blood." Mohinder said.  
"I think there is someone else you should look at" I said.

"Who?" Mohinder asked.

"My brother" I said. Mohinder gave me a questioning look.

"Jake" I said.

"Jake, the agent in your group?" Mohinder said.

"Yeah but you can't say anything" I said.

"Your secret is safe with me" Mohinder said.

Jake was a match. Mohinder said it would be at least five years until Noah will need another shot. This news seemed to relieve Gabriel. I could tell that Mohinder looked at all the information he could fine on Gabriel and Noah's ability. He explained to me that the reason why Noah's ability manifests early was because of his specific genetic code. Since both his parents had abilities it likely sped up the process of him developing his ability.

Gabriel seemed to be secretive these past couple of days. It worried me because I knew this behavior and it never led to anything good.  
"Maybe he cheated and he been trying to tell you" Elle suggested. Me, Erin, Elle looked at one another and just burst out laughing. It was such a ridiculous concept.

"I am sure he would cheat on you, when he is almost obsessed with you." Erin said composing herself.

"Agreed, I am sure if you ask him he would tell you" Elle said.

I didn't want to question him about it since I keep secrets from him. I was curious so I did. He always came home late on Thursday.

"Where were you after work" I asked.

"I umm… promise you won't laugh." Gabriel said.

"I promise" I said.

"Ok I was at an appointment with my psychologist" Gabriel said.

"You see a shrink?" I said amused.

"Yes" Gabriel said.

"Since when" I asked.

"Since last summer" Gabriel said.

"I didn't know that. Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"I don't know. Guess I just wanted it to be private for a while" Gabriel said.

"I understand" I said.

"I was actually thinking maybe you should come one week" Gabriel said.

"Like marriage counseling" I said.

"No" Gabriel said. I looked at him in silence for a minute.

"What made you go?" I asked.

"Well what happened last year was a big part of it, but I been thinking about going for a awhile. I talked to Frank about it, and he said I should." Gabriel said.

"You talked Frank about it" I said.

"Yeah, you have no idea how much he cares about you" Gabriel said.  
"What do you mean" I asked.

"He talks about you like you're his daughter" Gabriel said.

"He does" I said. Gabriel nodded

"I was thinking aob

"I will think about it" I said.

"Thank you" Gabriel said kissing me.

It was weird to admit it but I was a little proud of him. He seemed like a person that didn't believe in going to therapy. I think that sometimes even the most stubborn person needs help. I told Erin and Elle about it and they were surprised. They said that I should go with him to therapy.


	10. Working it Out

Ch. 10 Working it Out

The next time we were able to see our mother was a month later. Danielle called the night before to make sure we bring Noah. I don't know what it was about the house but when I entered the house a feeling of safety washed over me. The house was comfortable. Gabriel and Jake took Emily and Noah to the park. I knew they wanted us to have some alone times.

"So tell me how you met Gabriel?" Danielle said.

"Well I actually came to New York to find him" I said.

"Really, why were you finding him" Danielle asked.

"I was having visions that he needed help" I said.

"I bet it took you a while to warm up to him" She said.

"How did you…" I asked

"You're a lot like your mother" Danielle said. I didn't respond to this.

"I think Gabriel is very charming" Danielle said.

"Yeah he is." I said.

"A mother always hopes that her daughter would find a man who looks at her the way Gabriel looks at you" She said smiling.

"We don't have a perfect relationship but it has been the best thing that ever happened to me" I said.

"Relationships always have their rough spots" Danielle said.

"Boy have we had them" I said.

"Like your miscarriage" Danielle said.

"How did you know" I asked.

"Jade told me, she said you were still really upset about it" Danielle said. I didn't speak.

"Don't be mad at Jade, she was just worried about you" Danielle said.

"I know she was." I said.

"She told me everything that happened between you two" Danielle said.

"I try not to think about it" I said.

"You know she feels really guilty about what happened to Daniel" Danielle said.

"I know" I said.

"She knows you loved that boy and will never forgive herself for it" Danielle said. This was new; I never knew Jade felt guilty.

"Jade's slat is clean with me" I said.

"You have a good heart Gabby" Danielle said.

"Thanks so much" I said.

"Tell me a little about your life" Danielle said. I told her a lot.

"Peter sounds like a terrific friend, and I would just love to meet Elle and Erin" Danielle said. I gave her a big hug.

"I think you should reconsider having another baby" Danielle said.

"I am just afraid" I said.

"Just remember the feeling of holding Noah for the first time. Don't you want to feel that again?" Danielle said.

"I do, but I am so afraid of losing another baby" I said.

I wasn't completely sold on the idea of a second child. After my little talk with Mom I still had doubts. I did agree to go with Gabriel to his therapy session. Gabriel was really happy when I agree to do it. I found myself at his Tuesday appointment.

"Hello Mr. Gray. I see you brought your wife that is good. Please sit down" The male psychologist said.

"Gabriel was really excited about the idea of you coming" said the shriek.

"I have been seeing Gabriel for a while and he has talked about you in every session, I'm Dr. Mason by the way" Dr. Mason said adding the last part as an afterthought.

"I was very surprised he was in therapy" I said

"He has come a very long way" Dr. Mason said.

"I am proud him for going to therapy, though I have to wonder what made him decided to go" I said.

"Well when I left it was the worst time of my life. I felt like I gave up part of my soul" Gabriel said.

"I forgiven you for that Gabe" I said.

"I feel like a huge failure. I had the perfect women and I was given her up" Gabriel said.

"I don't blame you, I want you to forgive yourself" I said.

"Bugs don't you see I always do this. You say I change so much but I still do bad things" Gabriel said.

"Gabe I don't hold your past against you" I said.

"Would you if I did to you what I did to Maya" Gabriel said. I looked at him shocked.

"I meet Maya and her brother when I was in Mexico. I manipulated her and killed her brother" Gabriel said.

"I think you should know by now that there is nothing that you've done that will make me not love you" I said.

"I killed people. Some for no reason at all" Gabe said.

"That's in the past" I said.

We spent the half an hour talking about his life as Sylar. Some of the things he done disappointed me but I didn't think any less of him. I agreed to go to another therapy session. Dr. Mason was very pleased when I agreed to come back. The next day I went to Elle's house to have lunch with Elle. Erin would not be joining us because she needed to study for midterms

"So how was couples' therapy" Elle ask taking a bit of her sandwich.

"It's not couples' therapy" I protested.

"Sure, Sure" Elle said smirking.

"I know things got rough after awhile" Elle said seriously.

"We worked through that" I said.

"Gab, I know you and I know that you don't ever what to talk about things that bother you" Elle said.

"Nothing is bothering me" I said.

"Then why do you avoid talking about your miscarriage. I see you wince every time it's going to be mentioned" Elle said.

"You know what I hate most about my miscarriage?" I asked.

"What's that" Elle said listening intently.

"I lied to Gabriel. He was honest with me but I couldn't be honest with him" I said.

"It's a traumatic event" Elle said.  
"How did you deal with it" I asked.

"I realized that I needed to live my life again. I knew that I wanted to have children and I wasn't letting it stop me" Elle said.

"Why am I still hurting over it" I said.

"You have to get over it in your own time. I know you will. You always have all of us to help you through it." Elle said.

It was a mark of our friendship. Elle knew exactly what I was going through. It seemed to me that no words were good enough so all I could do is hug her. In the last two weeks I talked more about my feelings than I ever have in my over 200 year life span. I realized how truly lucky I was. I wanted to move on and not have to worry about people like my father anymore.

"Gabby Frank needs to see you it's urgent" My assistant Brain said when I came into work on Monday.

"Ok" I said.  
"Gabe we have problem" Frank said.

"What?" I said. Frank handed me a later.

_Gabby,_

_I want to know which one of your pathetic men has been killing my agents. I know it has to be one of your agents. If you don't give me a name I will make sure to burn down the company. This is the third time an agent of mine has been killed._

_-Arnold_

"I don't know what he means? I wasn't aware he even had agents" I said.

"I don't know either. I don't think whoever is killing Arnold's agents wasn't a company agent" Frank said.

"Arnold is forming a anti Company" I said.

"I believe so" Frank said.

"I wonder what they do at this company" I said. It was clear the look on Frank's face that he had the same thought. What Arnold was doing at his company must be horrible. We didn't want to think of it.


	11. Method of Grieving

Ch. 11 Method of Grieving

Frank and I investigate Arnold's claims in the letter. We had nothing that would suggest that a company agent even killed anyone much less an agent of Arnold's "Company". I didn't want to think of what he was planning, but found myself think about people being tortured and Arnold running all kind of experiments on them. Where were these thoughts coming from?

"That is something that the old company would do" Peter said when I told him of these thoughts.

"I know, but we have nothing that would make us think he even has a company. He is being very secretive" I said.

"Maybe we should talk to your mother. She was married to him, she would know how he would think" Peter said.

"My mom, why didn't I think of it before" I said enthusiastically.

"There was not a lot of things my dad could trick my mom with, she always knew what he was thinking" Peter said.

"You mean she could read mind" I joked. Peter rolled his eyes.

"Well maybe this would cheer you up" Peter said.

"What?" I said.

"Hiro is back" Peter said.

As soon as the words came out of his mouth I let out an excited scream. I was so happy he was back. Peter said that he was visiting New York for a few weeks. I immediately called him and invited him to lunch on Wednesday. I always enjoyed talking to Hiro because he always told the most interesting stories. His stories usually involved his abilities or life in Japan. One time he told me the story how he followed Gabriel. He froze time to kill Gabriel but he somehow unfroze. When I heard this I was half way between being horrified that Hiro was going to kill Gabriel and was mildly impressed that Gabriel was about to unfreeze when Hiro stopped time. On Wednesday I went to a popular sushi place in down New York and waited for Hiro to arrive. Seeing Hiro the first time was a relief. He looked a lot better but he seemed somehow different. Hiro was always looking for the next adventure; I didn't see that longing in his eyes. When he sat down I couldn't tell what Hiro was thinking.

"It's good to see you Hiro" I said.

"It is very good to see you Mrs. Brainman" Hiro said.

"How is Japan" I said.

"Very Good, my sister took very good care of the company while I was away" Hiro said.

"That's good you didn't miss much" I said. Hiro nodded.

"I know you hear this allot but I'm sorry about Ando" I said.

"Thank for your condolences Mrs. Brainman. The Japanese believe that death is a journey, it's sad that Ando had to take that journey to soon" Hiro said.

"Are you ok Hiro" I said.

"I am as ok as I can be in these circumstances. Ando would not want me continue to grieve for him, he would want me to continue with life as normal as possible" Hiro said.

After lunch I went home. I told Gabriel I was taking a walk in Central Park. I just wanted to think and be by myself. Hiro's behavior startled me. There was something about the conversation that gave me a funny feeling. I wasn't sure why I felt like that. All I knew was that something wasn't right. Maybe Hiro wasn't as ok as he was trying to make think he wants.

Going into the company there was a lot of talk. I didn't know what it was all about. Something obviously happened while on a mission. Frank came to me and told me that there was a meeting with Jade's group. I sat down and listen to Jade as she briefed us on her mission. It was really horrifying. She showed me the pictures that were taken. They found a lot of died bodies. The bodies have obviously gone through awful torture. Looking at the pictures confirm my worst fears. I felt sick. I wanted to through up.

"The smell was unbelievable" Claire said.

"It was horrible" Jade said agreeing to Claire's statement.

"Do you think these are the agents that Frank was talking about?" Frank asked.

"I don't think so. I think these people were killed by the anti company" I said.

"Why would they kill specials like that" Claire said horrified.

"I have no clue" I said. It was the truth.

Coming home that night, I could tell that Gabriel was in a bad mood. It wasn't until I put Noah down to sleep and Micah was in his room that I was able to talk to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked,

"You know how I was moved up to being head agent" Gabriel said

"Yeah Frank was glad you took the job" I said.

"Some of the guys are saying that the only reason I got it is because…" Gabriel said stop finishing the sentence.

"Is because what" I asked.

"Is because you're my wife" Gabriel said carefully. I was livid.  
"WHAT" I said

"It's no big deal, it was just annoying" Gabriel said shrugging.

"You deserved that job. When Noah gave up that position he suggested you as the replacement" I said. Noah was now working with Frank.  
"Why hadn't Peter been chosen" Gabriel asked.

"Gabe, Peter doesn't like being the leader of anything. In High School his basketball couch wanted him to be captain, Peter outright refused. He is fine with it, he is happy you got the job. Plus you're a good agent" I said.

"I always gotten harassed because you were my wife" Gabriel said.

"Why didn't you tell me" I asked.

"It wasn't worth it. You should hear some of the things they say" Gabriel said.

"Like?" I asked.

"If he wasn't sleeping with her, he would even be where is at now" Gabriel said.

"Their acting like you're not good at your job." I said annoyed.

"Don't worry I can take it" Gabriel said.

"Good luck with that" I said.

On Friday I took my usual walk. It was a beautiful day out. No one was in the park. I decided to go deeper in the park. The whole time I was thinking about work. I was really worried about what Arnold was doing. Was he experimenting on specials? What was going on with Hiro? It was getting late so I started walking toward home. I was almost to the exit of the park when I was grabbed from behind. Immediately I was gagged.

"If you fight I will break your neck" A familiar voice said behind me. I smelt something funny. Within a few minutes I blacked out.


	12. The AntiCompany

Ch. 12 The Anti-Company

When I finally came around it was dark. I realize that I was blindfolded. The only thing I could hear is running water, I suddenly felt very cold I shivered. I didn't know how long I was standing in the dark. I couldn't move because I was tied to a chair. The best thing to be said was that I wasn't gagged. I could shout but I knew that it wouldn't be the smartest idea. Out of the blue, I heard footsteps.  
"It good to see you stop by Aphrodite" said my father

"What are you doing Arnold" I said.

"I only wanted to spend some quality time with my daughter" Arnold said. I could practically see the smirk on his face.

"Seriously what do you really want" I said.

My blindfolds came off. Suddenly I wished my father did not take them off. I realize where I heard the water from. There were pipes with moss on them running along the entire room.

"You're in the basement of the headquarters of ADO" Arnold said.

"What is the ADO" I asked.

"The Abilities Destruction Organization" Arnold said.

"WHAT" I said.

"It's an anti- company of sorts" Arnold said.

"You're killing specials" I said.

"Only a select few should have abilities" He replied coldly.  
"Let me go" I said trying to move.

"I don't think I will" Arnold said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I won't unless you join" Arnold said.

"I would never" I said. I spit at him. He looked livid and wiped the spit off.

"I regret your attitude" Arnold snapped.

"I sure as hell don't" I said.

"Fine stay here, I got a nice cozy cell for you" Arnold said. I suddenly was aware that there was another person in the room.

"Hello Doll face" Cypher said.

"Ass" I replied. Cypher gave me a look of mock hurt. In the moment I regret Gabriel's vow not to kill again. I would have loved to see Cypher get his head cut off. My binds were untied and He came over to me and picked me up rather roughly. I could feel a bruise forming on my arm. I squirmed I did not want to be touched by him in any way. I hated the man in front of me.

While bringing me to my cell I was able to get a view of my surroundings. It was definitely not as warm as the Company. There was a sudden scream. The whole time I keep struggling. Finally we got to a white door.

"Sweet dreams Princess" said Cypher practically throwing me in the cell.

I looked around. It was dark and cold. I never found myself in a worst fix. I noticed I had the most disgusting sweats on. A horrible thought came to my mind when I noticed this but I didn't want to think about who seen me naked. The only thing in the room was a cot, which looked like someone puked on. Without much choice I grabbed the sheets on the cot and mad the bed as best as I could. I felt awful. I wanted to go home. I wanted to see my boys. I decided to lie down on the cot. I must have been dozing because I heard something. I looked toward the door. I turned on the light by the cot. There was a tray of bread, an ounce of butter, an apple and milk. I ate it grudgingly.

After I ate, I feel asleep. Nightmares haunted me throughout the night. Gabriel keeping coming in and out of them. I had a nightmare that he was raising Noah and Micah without me. It was horrible to see him miserable without me. I was woken up with pounding on my door.

"Get Up" A female voice said coldly.

"What" I said sleepily.

"Get up. Your daddy says it's time for your punishment" The unknown female said nastily. She grabbed me by the hair.

"Let go of me" I said. I was brought to a round room.

"It's nice to formally meet you Gabby. Your father has told us so much about you" The girl said sniggering

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I asked.

"I am Nina, and I'm your worst nightmare." She replied. Suddenly I felt like I was burning. For a second I thought I was on fire. It was the most horrible feeling. The pain brought me to the floor.

"I have an ability, White, and I am able to cause people excruciating pain" Nina said nastily.

"My last name is Gray" I replied. She gave a horrible laugh.

"Don't worry. Arnold says I can deal with Gorgeous Gabriel by myself" She said.

"YOU BITCH" I said running toward her. Suddenly I felt pain all over but it wasn't burning sensation I felt early. It literally felt like I was having my skin ripped apart. I looked at my arm and noticed a gash on my arm. There was a lot of blood. I screamed in pain.

"Welcome to the first day in hell" Nina said.

The words couldn't have been truer. That was how my days were at this anti company. The only difference was the people of that tortured me. I seemed like my body couldn't rest it was a like a shock to my system every time I was tortured. It seemed like it would never end. Every night I would cried myself to sleep. I missed my family and friends.

"Get your hands off of me" I cried trying to catch my breath.

"I don't think I will" A man named David said.

"I said let me go" I screamed. I felt my ribs crack. I was flung to the floor.

"You're a pretty one, pity you were with scum like Sylar." He sniggered.

"Don't you dare talk about my husband like that" I said. He slapped me. I was on the floor for the fifth time today. I was too exhausted to fight back. I blacked out.

"LEAVE HER ALONE" A Man shouted. I recognized that voice.

"If I see you touch my daughter again I will make sure you pay" My mother said. David was flung to the floor.  
"I will make sure she is good on her threat" Jade said chocking David.

"Danielle what are you doing here" Arnold said.

"I am here to take our daughter home. Good lord, look at the state of her" Danielle said. I was bleeding, a lot.

"Gabe" I said sobbing, I never thought I would hear that voice again.

"It ok a baby where here to take you home" Gabriel said taking me in his arms.

"I never thought I would see you again" I said burying my face in his chest. It felt good being in his hands again.

"Do you honestly think I would let you go" Arnold said.

"Artie don't be stupid we have you surrounded" Danielle said in falsely sweet voice.

"The company killed my agents" Arnold said.

"It wasn't a man with the company, it was an unknown person. We didn't know you had a company." Frank said with such hatred.

"I will find our son, you can't hide him from me" Arnold said.

"You will not touch him. You will not harm him as you have harmed MY girls" Danielle said.

"I am taking my wife to Mohinder" Gabriel announced.

"You're lucky I don't smash your face" Gabriel said to Arnold.

"Like you could" Arnold said.

"I am more than a match for you, don't test me" Gabriel said. Sylar was out again.

"Pete can you come with me" Gabriel said.

"Yeah" Pete said like he was insulted that Gabriel would even think he would do anything else

"We will stay here" Frank said.

"Thank god we found you. You look awful" Gabriel said miserable. I kissed him. I winced.

"Don't try and move babe" Gabriel said. Exhausted, I feel asleep before we reached the car.


	13. Takedown

NBC owns Heroes.

I love reviews, just saying.

* * *

Ch. 13 Takedown

The next thing I remember is waking up. Gabriel of course was sitting in the chair next to me.

"How are you feeling love" Gabriel asked.

"I still feel sore" I said trying to sit up, I couldn't.

"Relax Gabs, you had a long night" Gabriel said.

"How did you guys find me" I asked.

"It wasn't that hard, we used Molly again" Gabriel said.

"Damn Arnold" I said.

"Elle tried to heal you but something was preventing it. She was getting really getting annoyed" Gabriel said.

"What happened to the anti-company" I asked.

"Everyone ran when the company arrived. We managed to get Arnold and Cypher" Gabriel said.

"What is going to happen to them" I asked.

"I think it would be better we didn't discuss it at this time" Gabriel said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because the doctors said that with your injures you should be under little stress as possible" Gabriel said.

"Where are the boys" I asked.

"Micah is at school and Elle is watching Noah" Gabriel said.

"I want to see them" I said.

"You will tonight. Micah has been dying to see you" Gabriel said.

The doctor came in to give me another check up. Than a nurse came in and gave me something to eat. I was told that I would be in the hospital for at least another two days. This wasn't the news I wanted to hear. That night Noah and Micah came to see me.

"You feeling ok Mom" Micah said.

"Yes Honey" I said giving him a hug.

"MOMMY" Noah said squealing with delight.

"Hello my sweet baby boy" I said.

"Mommy better" Noah said questioning.

"Yeah baby" I said. Gabriel put him in my arms. Gabriel, Micah, and Noah watch with me in my room. Noah fell asleep on me. When visitor hours were over Gabriel took the boys home.  
"My boys" I said.

"Bye Gabs get some rest" Gabriel said kissing me. Micah gave a loud eww. Gabriel smiled and muttered something about getting them something to eat.

I went back to sleep. My room was possible the nicest room at the Company hospital. The next day I woke up and I had more visitors. It was so good to see all my friends again. I found out that I had been at the Anti Company for a week. It felt so much longer. Elle said that I had so many injures that it was pure luck that I am alive. After Gabriel and Peter took me to the hospital the agents made some arrest. What they had found shocked them. The anti- company most has been in operation for a long time. Frank was not convinced the ant-company would reform. I couldn't get out of bed on my own. Elle said that I was going to have to work up my strength again. She sounded clearly annoyed that she couldn't heal me herself. I told her that she is a very powerful healer and that it wasn't her felt. Finally I was able home. It felt good to sleep in my own bed.

"Do you want anything Gabs" Gabriel said while he helped me into bed.

"Ice Tea, please" I said. He smiled he left the room, before he left gave Noah to me. Noah seemed to be enjoying cuddling with me. He was now using a Sippy cup.

"So who's going to take over for you while your recuperating" Gabriel asked.

"I was thinking maybe you could" I said.

"What?" Gabriel said shocked

"Frank and I agreed that you would be good at it" I said.

"Why doesn't Frank, Noah, or Peter not want to do it?" Gabriel asked.

"Frank would rather assist than lead, Noah and Peter don't want to hold a high position" I said.

"For how long?" Gabriel asked.

"I don't know a while" I said.

"None of the agents respect me enough to listen to me" Gabriel said.  
"I know you can do" I said.

"I will have to think about it" Gabriel said.

"Well I think the takeover of the anti-company will would help them respect you" I said encouragingly.  
"You will be surprised how many excusing the agents can come up with not too" Gabriel said bitterly.  
"PLEASE" I begged.

"Fine, but I'm only doing it because I love you" Gabriel said defeated.

"Well that was easy. You know you're no fun to fight with anymore" I said pouting.

"I am not stupid enough to argue with my wife" Gabriel said.

"I taught you well" I said.


	14. Recovering

Ch. 14 Recovering

I awoke at 12 in the afternoon. Every since I came home I been sleeping a whole lot more. I remember vaguely remembered that Gabriel kissed me goodbye this morning. I still felt weak after two weeks recovering. Elle came by everyday to check my progress. Elle said that she expected my recovery to be longer. She assured me that being tired was normal and would past. I got up and went to get something to eat. On the table was a note.

_Gabs,_

_Good Morning Sleepyhead. I brought Micah to school and brought Noah to daycare. I will pick Noah up after work. Please rest and don't worry about a thing. Erin said that she and Elle would stop by today. Love You_

_-Gabe_

I smiled at the note. Gabe knew how hard it was to relax. I decided that I would at least listen to him this time. I sat on the couch ate cereal. I had to giggle because I yelled at Gabriel last week for eating on the couch. I suddenly remembered that I would be getting my bandages changed today. Like she heard my thoughts, Elle Suresh and Erin Petrelli were at my door.

"My savior" I said looking at the bandages in Elle's hand.

"Well I brought you something to eat" Erin said pouting.

"That is true but my bandages have been annoying the hell out of me" I said.

"Let's get it than" Elle said. After she changed my bandages we ate.

"You know I think Peter has the most perfect nose I ever seen" Erin said. We usually talked about our husbands this way.

"Gabe has the best eyes" I said. We always fought over which husband was better looking.

"So Elle what did you think of Mohinder when you first met him" I asked.

"I thought he was really sweet and so shy. I liked him when I first met him" Elle said.

"It was like that with Peter to. At first I wasn't sure because I thought he would be stuck up but he proved me wrong" Erin said.

"What about you Gabby, did you like Gabe at first?" Elle asked.

"Well I was like He could use an eyebrow wax but he's not complete unfortunate looking." I said. They both laughed.

"I thought he was about full of himself at first but as time went on I found myself laughing at his comments" I said.

"So your relationship grew over time" Erin asked. I nodded.

"How does Shanti love daycare" I asked.

"Oh she loves it" Elle said.

When Gabriel came home I could tell it hadn't been a good day. He said no one was taking him seriously. He mentioned one particular agent, Ethan Johnson. I knew Ethan he was possible the most annoying guy at the company. He was a part of a group of agents that were an absolute horrible to Jade and her group. Jade often complained about them, I tried to catch them doing something but no such luck.

"I would have loved to have met Johnson when I was in my prime" Gabriel said bitterly. I gave him a glare. He knew that I didn't like him talking like this.

"What has he done now, Dad" Micah said sympathetically.

"Oh he is just being a jerk" Gabriel said.

"Sticks and Stones, Gabe" I said.

"It's him that is turning all the agents against me" Gabriel.

"Why does he have it in for you" Micah said.

"It's because I'm better looking" Gabriel said. Micah laughed. I gave him a disproving look.

"Don't take it personally Gabe, he hates Peter too" I said. I was done with my dinner and was now feeding Noah.

"I don't know all of that team seems off to me" Gabriel said

"I know what you mean, almost everyone I hate them" I said.

"There is no way in hell they beat Jade's team at the simulation" Gabriel said.

Part of the training program is the group goes on a fake mission. When Jade's group did there's they had the highest score in company history, than Ethan's team beat them. In a month they would be doing the test again. I was personally rooting for Jade's team

"People said they cheat but I can't pit anything on them" I said.

"I wish you would, than they would stop making everyone feel inferior." Gabe said. They phone rang. Gabriel went to answer it. He came back looking very bad tempered.

"I have to go back to the company, Johnson's group had some sort of problem on a mission." Gabriel said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Not sure, I'm sure it's something that would greatly annoy me" Gabriel said.

"Ok, bye hon. Be safe" I said giving him a kiss.

"See you dad" Micah said.

"I can't wait until you get back. I don't know how more of this I can take" Gabriel said.


	15. The Other Agents

Ch. 15 The Other Agents

Gabriel was not happy. He came home at 1 in the morning. He woke me up as he got into bed.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

"You know what that incompetent ass did" Gabriel said.

"What?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"Well he mistook a normal person for a special" Gabriel said.  
"Oh No, they almost exposed us" I said.

"Yes. Luckily it wasn't too bad, The Haitian fix it." Gabriel said.

"We can't always make sure he will be able to fix everything" I said.

"Agreed. We need to disband this group" Gabriel said.

"Is this incident enough to go on?" I said

"I don't think so" Gabriel said sadly.

Things got worse for Gabriel at the company. On Wednesday night Peter and Gabriel came home in a very sour mood. I could tell that they were angry about the same thing.

"I can't believe they said that to you" Peter said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"It's nothing Gabs" Gabriel said.

"NOTHING, NOTHING THEY ASKED YOU IF GABBY WAS LIKE IN BED" Peter yelling.

"Calm down Pete" I said.

"There just jerks I can handle them "Gabriel said.

"You should tell them off" Peter said furiously.  
"Pete I told you I did. I can't fight them because of my new no killing policy" Gabriel said.

"If somebody would have asked me that I would have killed them" Peter said  
"Don't you think that is a bit dramatic" I said.

"Yes, I'm just mad" Peter said.

"Has this been the only thing they been doing?" I asked.  
"No they won't listen to him and they call him Sylar on purpose " Peter said quickly. Gabriel's look clearly said Traitor.

"You've got to stand up for yourself Gabriel" I said.

"People already judge me because of my past, I don't want to make them hate me more" Gabriel said.

"Yeah, but in this case there being rude" I said.

"I will handle it" Gabriel said.

Over the next few weeks I heard a lot of stories. It was getting out of hand. The agents were just the respecting the temporarily head of company. I knew Gabriel was getting really annoyed with the agents. He said he couldn't wait until I came back work. I thought that this would go on forever. I was pleasantly surprised on Friday.

"Hahaha, that was awesome Gabriel" Peter said laughing.

"What did he do?" I asked amused.

"Well he called all the agents in for a meeting. One agent said something and Gabriel freaked out on them" Peter said.

"What did you say" I asked trying not to laugh.

"I told them that I was leading the company until you get back, if anybody had someone to say about it than say it to my face. Johnson said something smart and told him to shut his face, than I would personally fix his brain, and in my special way" Gabriel said smirking.

"Haha that's brilliant babe" I said giving him a kiss.

"I sure hope they took it to heart" I said.

"Me too" Gabriel said.

Micah was not talkative when he came home from school. I was really worried about his behavior. I knew Micah was upset about something because he didn't eat any of the brownies I had made. I decided that I would try to talk to him. I put Noah to bed and then I went to Micah's room. He was lying on his bed reading a comic when I came in.

"Lights Out Kiddo" I said.

"Ok. Good Night Mom" Micah said.

"Is there anything wrong Micah" I asked.

"Promise you won't tell anyone" Micah said.

"It depends on what it is kiddo" I said seriously.

"I should have said that" Micah said.  
"What's going on?" I asked.

"I think a friend of mine has an ability" Micah said.

"Oh is it dangerous" I said.

"No only to her" Micah said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Micah looked like he was about to cry.

"Her parents are freaked out, they lock her in the basement" Micah said. I stood up.

"When did she tell you" Micah said.

"She was just been missing school a lot, and I was worried" Micah said.

"Is it Max" I said. Micah covered his face with his hands and nodded.

"A lot of people are scared when they are dealing with something they don't understand, but what they are doing is wrong. I have to do something Micah" I said

"YOU CAN"T DO THAT" Micah yelled.

"Micah I have to." I said.

"What is going to happen then" Micah said upset.

"The Company would probably take her to a foster home" I said. I was so upset, why were people like this. It took a while to calm Micah down. After I calm him down I called Frank to talk to him about it. He agreed to look into it.

I finally returned to work. It felt so good doing something. I had been so bored with just sitting at home. I personally dealt with Micah's friend's problem. Noah went to investigate but said that the parents didn't admit they had a daughter. We needed a way to get her we just needed to find a way.


	16. Finding the Solution

Ch. 16 Finding the Solution

I arranged for Noah to get Max out of the house. We needed to watch the house for a couple of days in order to get enough to get her. By the second day we had enough. Noah got her out of her parents care really quickly. We were able to find a foster family; who would be able to Max with her developing ability. Micah went to visit her at her new home; he came home and told me she was happy. This relieved me. He seemed relieved that

"I am so glad I am just an agent again" Gabriel said.

"I bet" I said smiling.

"Frank is happy things are getting back to normal at the company" Gabriel said.

"Frank wants me to talk to Arnold" I said.

"I think you should" Gabriel said. I was shocked, I wanted him to tell me it was a bad idea.

"Why?" I asked.

"For closer and it would give you a chance to get some of your questions answered" Gabriel said.

"Well I have paper work to do, better get started on it" I said getting up. Gabriel grabbed my hand.

"It's Saturday" Gabriel said.

"So" I said confused.

"Well I thought maybe you would like to do more than paper work" Gabriel said.

"No" I said firmly.

"Come on" Gabriel said pouting.

"No" I said.  
"Please" Gabriel said.

"Fine, but if I fall behind on paper work it's your fault" I said. Needless to say I had three hours of paper work I had to do on Sunday.

Jade found me first thing Monday morning. I could tell she was very upset. After I tried to calm her down she explained to me what happened. The group of agents was at it again. They were stealing all their assignments. I called Ethan's group in.  
"What is the meaning of this" I said.

"Well we just wanted to prove who the better agents were" A girl, whose name was Lynne, said.

"Really that is interesting, who were the group that almost exposed us" I said.

"Does it really matter if they know about us" Ethan said.

"Yes you idiot, peoples' lives would be at stake, you can't just introduce a concept that there are people with abilities to the whole world and expect someone not to panic" I said. I decided that I really hated Ethan Johnson. The whole group was a bunch of show offs.

"We are still the better group" Another guy said.

"Really well than prove it" I said challenging. The group looked at me like I was crazy.

"How?" Lynne asked.

"A competition, with yours and Jade's group" I said.

"What kind of competition?" Ethan asked.  
"I will figure that out. In the mean time, your group is suspended" I said. Shouts filled the room.

"Get out of my office" I said. They obeyed. Not long after they left Noah came in.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I just heard from Matt Parkman's wife" Noah said.

"Is Matt ok?" I asked my stomach sinking.

"He's fine but they had a strange visit from Hiro" Noah said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He came to Matt and asked if he was with the company. Matt said no and he just left. Matt didn't like the looks of him and followed him. He told his wife to call me. He couldn't find Hiro" Noah said. I was worried. I couldn't understand Hiro's behavior.

All thoughts of Hiro were but on the back burner of my mind. I had to worry about the competition the agents would have to do. I told Jade's group, they were not happy. They found it insulting that they had to prove themselves again. Jade was quiet throughout the whole conversation. She got me alone after the meeting.

"Why didn't you tell them that we didn't need to do any challenge" Jade said.

"Jade it was the only way I could think of to get them to leave your group alone" I said.  
"It doesn't matter how good we are, they cheat" Jade said.

"How do you know" I said shocked.

"Everyone knows we just can't prove it" Jade said.

"What makes you think they cheat" I asked.

"Because they always seem to do well on the simulation but make stupid mistakes while on real missions. Groups might make mistakes but they usually aren't ones that are so stupid like theirs" Jade said. I remembered Gabriel's comment about how he didn't believe Ethan's team did better than Jade's team on the simulation. Could it be true? How can I prove it?

"I didn't know and I had the best of intentions" I said.

"Thanks for the support sis" Jade said walking away. Sighing I went back to my office.

It was the most normal fight we ever had. I felt so bad that she thought I wasn't being supportive. It wasn't that I didn't think they were good agents; I just wanted to see Ethan's team get taken down a peg. Maybe I was wrong to use Jade's team like that. I decided I should take to my mom.

"It sounds like you got yourself in a tough spot" Mom said

"I have no way to prove that they are cheating" I said.

"I think Jade's reaction hurts you the most" Mom said.

"She won't talk to me" I said.  
"Well I have a suggestion" Mom said.

"What is it" I said. She explained her idea to me. I loved it. It was a brilliant plan.

"You think it would work" I asked.

"Yes but don't do it now, give it time" Mom said.

"What am I going to do about Jade" I said.

"Take her out to dinner. Explain yourself but give her more time to calm down" Mom said.

"I will try that but Jade is stubborn" I said.

"I'm sure she will come around" Mom said.

I walked out of my mom's house thinking. I came to a corner and saw Hiro. I was shocked. I didn't know he was still in town. I followed him. By the look of him he looked like he was watching for people following him. Hiro seemed to be trying to shake someone off tried keeping up with him but I couldn't. Hiro's behavior was really starting to scare me. I decided on the solution, I going to have Noah keep an eye on him to see what was happening to our old friend.


	17. The Bond of Sisterhood

Ch. 17 The Bond of Sisterhood

I was getting frustrated. Jade was not talking to me when I came to the Company on Monday. I was getting tired of my sister's cold shoulder. I wanted to move on from this fight. This was the first time it was ever my fault and my fault alone. I was still letting her calm down. I decided that it was time to apologize. I left my sister a note.

_Jade,_

_Please meet me for lunch tomorrow. I want to talk to you. Please come, it's really important. I understand that your mad at me, but please come._

_Love Gabby_

They next morning she did meet me outside the Company on our lunch break. I was happy that she came. We didn't speak at first. We stared at one another waiting for the other person to speak. It was me who spoke first.

"Do you want to go to the Pizza Parlor down the street" I asked.

"Yeah, I am starving. I didn't eat anything this morning" Jade said.

"Jade you know I don't like it when you skip meals" I said my sister instincts kicking in. She didn't answer the question.

We walked down the street. We didn't speak the whole way home. I knew I messed up badly. Jade looked so hurt. This was the first fight that I was in the wrong. My sister and I had been at odds for a long time. Our estrangement was due to Jade's being evil dictator. I realized now that Jade missed me. I have forgiven her for her past faults. I just hoped she could forgive me.

"Anything to drink?" The waitress asked.

"A Pepsi' I said.

"A Mountain Dew" Jade said.

"I'll come back in a few minutes to take her order' The waitress said.

"Why did you need to talk to me Gabby" Jade asked as the waitress left our table.

"I wanted to talk about the situation at work" I said.

"What about it" Jade said.

"I was wrong to volunteer you and the other agents in your group to do the challenge without consulting you first. I knew that you don't need to prove that your good agents you are" I said.

"It not about that it's the fact that you didn't stick up for me" Jade said.

"I did" I said.

"When you suggested the challenge were you thinking about me and my team or about you" Jade said.

"I thought about all the agents" I replied.

"Gabby, I am your sister. I don't want to be used if you would have came to me I would have told you not to" Jade said.

"I'm sorry. It was stupid thing for me to do" I said. Jade looked at me shocked.

"I can't believe you apologized to me" Jade said

"I do apologize when I do something wrong" I said.

"Thanks, it means a lot of you to apologize" Jade said. The waitress came back to take our order. We ordered a medium pepperoni pizza with a family order of bread sticks.

"What are we going to do about the challenge, it won't be fair because they will cheat" Jade said

"Oh I have a plan" I said smirking. I explained to her the whole plan.

"That is perfect, they would not be able to cheat" Jade said happily

"If I catch them cheating I could expel them from the company" I said.

"You're an evil genius" Jade said chuckling. It was the visual proof of are bonds as sisters. We made it through a fight without wanting to kill on another.

Elle and I were planning Erin's graduation party. They first thing we discussed was the food and beverages.

"We defiantly need to have some scotch for Peter" I said.

"He said he only drank scotch on time and it wasn't that funny" Elle said. We started laughing.

"Yeah it was" We said together.

"What are you getting Erin for a present" I asked.

"Not sure" Elle said.

"I want to get her this very pretty necklace I saw at the jewelry store" I said.

"Our dad wants to come to the graduation ceremony and party" Elle said.

"I thought you guys weren't talking to him" I said

"Mom and him are getting a long better than usual, much more than they did since they were married." Elle said.

"I don't think Erin is going to like that" I said.

"I know she won't in fact, I don't really want him here either" Elle admitted

"What are you going to do" I asked.

"Not sure" Elle said.

"Just get it over with and just tell her" I said.

"It's not that simple" Elle said.

"Tell her soon. If you don't it's just going to cause huge problems" I said.  
"I will tell her today. Were going shopping, so if she kills me there will be witnesses" Elle said. I laughed.

"I don't think she will have that kind of reaction" I said.

After dinner I got a call from Elle. She told me that Erin took it well and was at least inviting her dad to the ceremony. I got the impression that Elle was hoping that Erin would say no to their father having anything to do with the graduation ceremony. Never the less, Erin and Elle were preparing to see their father in a couple of months. Elle said that their dad might not make it because of business.

"Is he really that involved in work?" I asked.

"He once missed our birthday party because of it" Erin said.  
"That's so sad" I said sadly.

"That's our father" Elle said.  
"He through a fit when I dropped out of college" Erin said.

"He was an hour late to my ceremony" Elle said.

"He didn't even make to our High School graduation" Erin said.

"Then why invite him?" I asked.

"Because he is still daddy" Elle said smiling sadly.

I never thought of Arnold as my father. He split our family out and turned me and Jade against one another. Elle and Erin's father missed out on important days of their lives. Peter's father made his own sons think he was dad, and messed up Peter's ability. Is anybody really a good parent? I knew I had to talk to Arnold soon. I just don't think I'm strong enough to do it alone.


	18. The Challenge

Ch. 18 The Challenge

"Where the hell are we" I heard Ethan say.

"It looks like we're in some sort of slaughterhouse" Jade said.

"No one asked you White" A girl called Amber said.

"She can say whatever the hell she wants" Claire said.

"Oh look Barbie is defending White" Amber said sniggering.

"Would you shut up, we need to find out what happened to us" Jake said. Concerned filled my body for both my brother and my sister.

"Jake is right" Ethan said saying it like my brother's name was a disgusting swear word.

"Eww, what is that smell" Amber said.

'It's a slaughter house bimbo" Claire said under her breath.

The two groups got their guns out and their flashlight. I couldn't help but noticed that Jade's group looked more prepared than the other group. I guess their cheating didn't make them good agents.

"What's that" A guy on Jake's team said. Suddenly the machines in the slaughterhouse turned on.

"RUN" Jade said. Her group followed her. Ethan's group stood their stupidly for a moment until Ethan finally gave them an order.

"Follow them" Ethan said.

Both groups reached the exit to the east part of the slaughter house at the same time. Some of the agents were about to move forward when Jade said.

"Wait it's a trap"

"Move out of the way" demanded Ethan.  
"You want your agents die" Jade said.

"We are the best so we should go first" Ethan said. His group murmured in agreement.

"She is telling you guys you shouldn't go" Claire said. Ethan mentioned his group to move forward. Moments later there was shrieks.

"It's quick sand" An agent said.

"Idiot" Jake said. Jade's agents helped the agents out of the sand.

"Now will you listen to us" Jade said.

"I didn't know quick sand could be in a slaughter house" Ethan said stupidly.

"You idiot, it's someone with an ability is doing this" Jade said exasperated. These agents were kind of stupid.

"Watch out Ethan" one of the agents said. Ethan fell into another hole.

"Snakes, Snakes" Ethan yelled. Jade's group started laughing.

"It's just worms" Claire sniggered. After a few moments the groups finally composed themselves and started walking. This time both groups were on the lookout for traps

"Where's Claire?" One of the agents asked.

"What do you mean?" Jade asked.

"Claire was right behind us and then she was gone" The agent said.

"What was that?" asked Ethan.  
"I don't know" An agent said. They ran. They all completely ignored traps. Amber fell.

"What the…I SLIPPED IN BLOOD" cried Amber.

"Let move" Jade said helping Amber off the floor.

"Who's that" An agent pointing at the door way to the processing room. In the door way was a shadow figure. The figure was long and looked like they were wearing a long coat. The agents also noticed they figure seem to be wearing a hat.

"RUN" Jade said. The lights started flickering on and off.

"Just where do you think you're going" A menacing voice said. The voice set shivers down my spine.

"Gray" An agent replied.  
"It's Sylar" Sylar replied.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ethan said.

"I am here to kill all of you" Sylar said.

"You two-faced bastard" Jade yelled.

"Shut Up" Sylar said without flinching.

"What about my sister" Jade said.

"What Gabby doesn't know won't hurt her, I already killed one agent tonight." He said.

"Don't kill us" Amber said. She clearly had heard all about Sylar.

"Give me a reason" Sylar said.

"IT'S NOT OUR FAULT" Amber shouted.

"Shut it Amber" Ethan said.

"You're the one that made us cheat" Amber said.  
"Cheated?" Sylar said.

"On our simulations we got knew in advanced what they were before we did the" Amber said.

"Shut up Amber" One of her teammates said.

"I heard that Sylar could get really nasty" Amber said crying.

"Shut it you foolish girl" Ethan said. Amber was crying harder than ever. Sylar raised his hand as to make an incision.r

"NOOO" Amber shrieked.

"Shut.."

"He killed Bennett" Amber cried.  
"Why shouldn't I kill all of you" Sylar smirked. He was curling his fingers menacingly at his side.

"I know we shouldn't of cheated" Amber said.

"Of course we cheated. We were the ones that went in and got Rob out. He helped us cheat. Arnold wanted to take down the stupid company from the inside. We were the ones that gave the mission to White's grouped. That was the day stupid Ando was killed. Never liked him.

"So you admit you cheated and that you are working with Arnold" Jade said.

"YES WE DID IT" Ethan shouted. Someone left.  
"Did you get enough Gabby" Claire said.

"Yep, turn off the simulation" I said. The slaughterhouse disappeared. Jade's group clapped.

"Well down everyone" I said.

"Brilliant acting by Gabriel" Peter smirked.

"He was brilliant" I said smirking.  
"Do you mind telling me what the hell happening" Ethan said.

"Pick me, Pick me" Gabriel said raising his hand and jumping up and down, like a ethusastic student wanting to answer a question before his classmates.

"The good-looking in the trench coat" I said pointing to Gabriel.

"These losers been tricked" Gabriel said.

"WHAT" The agents shouted.

"Well I got many reports that you guys were cheating, so I decided that it I need evidence" I began.

"I wasn't disappointed either. My mother said that in the threat of dying, people will confess anything. You all happen to say more than I expected" I said.

"You guys were awful and we got a confession" Gabriel said happily.

"But Claire" Amber said.

"I doubled back and gave Gabriel the signal to come in" Claire said.

"You were in the simulation the whole time" I said.

"How did you get us here" Ethan said.

"It took a lot of agents to pull this off, agents that would gladly put you all it your place" I said.

"I thought Gabriel.." Amber said.

"Gabriel will never be truly evil again, he is just a really good actor" I explained.

"Nice work everybody" Frank said.

"How is for the expulsion of Group 117" I said. Nearly all hands in the simulation room was raised.

"It's settled than" I said.

"What's settled" Ethan said shaking with fury.

"You will be escorted out of the company" I said.

"Why aren't you arresting us" Amber said.

"We don't have a big enough jail" I snapped. All the agents included Ethan were escorted out.

"Good job" I said to all the agents.

"Know we can finally get some work done" Claire said smirking.

"Why don't we celebrate" Peter said. There was a mummer of agreement.

"Day off tomorrow" I said.

"Let's all go home" Frank suggested.

We had our personal celebration at Elle and Mohinder's house

"You should have seen them. They nearly wet themselves when Gabriel came in" Peter said chuckling. Elle, Erin, Mohinder were all laughing about the disgraced group of agents.

"That's fantastic." Erin said.

"So that explains why there wasn't anything on the tape when there was that break in last fall" Elle said.

"Yep, all they had to do was shut off the camera for a few minutes and get Rob out as fast as they could" I said.

"It's brilliant" Mohinder said. After an hour they all went home. Micah was sitting up Playstation in his room. He was enjoy his new curfew. I just put Noah down to sleep.

"You were great today, hon" I said smiling as I got into bed.

"I didn't realize the fear I can bring to people" Gabriel said quietly.

"Gabe" I said.

"I didn't like being Sylar again" Gabriel said.

"You were just acting" I said.

"I know, I guess it was worse this time" Gabriel said.

"You know you should where that trench coat more often" I said sensing a need for a change in subject.

"Really" Gabriel said interestedly.

"Yes very sexy" I said. He smiled and kissed me.

"Promise I won't have to be pretend to be Sylar again" Gabriel said.

"I promise. Sylar is official retired" I said.


	19. Daddy's Girl

Ch. 19 Daddy's Girl

After our brilliant challenge the agents were happier going on missions. There was a lot less tension. One thing was bothering me. I knew I need to talk to Arnold, I just didn't know what I would say.

"I think we should go tomorrow" Jade said, When I told her about what it.

"Why?" I asked

"There is no sense in putting it off any longer, let's get it over with" She said.

"Ok tomorrow" I agree

I was so nervous that I did not eat that night. Even Noah sensed my restlessness. Finally Gabriel told me to come to bed and come down. I never been this nervous. I work up at 5 o clock the next morning.

"You should rest" Gabriel said concerned.

"I don't think I would ever be ready for it" I said.

"You're doing the right thing" Gabriel said.

"What if he says something hurtful" I asked.

"Then I would be here to make you feel better" Gabriel said smiling. I smiled back at him.

"Well I better go." I said.

"Let's have lunch today" Gabriel said.

"I would love that" I said happily. I had a feeling I would need alone time with Gabriel after the long talk with my father.

I met Jade outside of the company. I could tell she was as nervous as I was.

"Ready for this" My sister said.

"Ready as I will ever be" I said. We went in and asked Noah to bring our father into the holding area.

"Hello Arnold" I said.

"Hello" Jade said.

"Hey ladies" Arnold said politely,

"How is your time in the Company jail" I asked.

"It's been a huge party" Arnold said.

"You better be use to it because you won't ever get out" Jade said.

"Know, Know Ares let's not get nasty" Arnold said.

"You were allowing your mindless followers to torture Gabby" Jade said.

"You did worse to her" Arnold said.

"And I felt bad for it" Jade said.

"You're just like Daddy" Arnold said.

"I would never be like you" Jade said.

"Why did you take us from our mother" I asked.

"I didn't want a family or a wife" Arnold said.

"That's horrible" I said.

"It's the truth" Arnold pointed out.

"You said that me and Jade would have caused a war" I said.

"Yes I did. I don't see that know. Jade wasn't supposed to change" Arnold said bitterly.

"Did you know our mom was pregnant when you took us and ran" Jade asked.

"Yes. I was happy to hear it was a boy." Arnold said.

"You would never meet our brother" I said.

"I don't expect to" Arnold sid.

"Don't you have any remorse" I said.

"I am a cold man. I don't have much time left" Arnold said.

"What?" Me and Jade said.

"I'm dying' Arnold said.

"How?" I asked.

"I have a brain tumor" Arnold said matter of factly.

"Have you went to a doctor" I asked.

"Yes I have" Arnold said.

"Why aren't you doing anything?" Jade said.

"I'm old and I have no one. I am too far gone to allow people in my life. I am alone and I am going to die like that" Arnold said.

After our talk with our father we walked outside. It was almost lunch time.

"That pleasant" Jade said.

"I know" I said.

"I don't know how to feel about it. I might hate him but he is our biological father and he is dying" Jade said.

"I feel bad but it's not like we can do anything. We just have to make his passing as comfortable as possible" I said  
"I hate him" Jade said. For the first time in a long time she cried.

"Me to" I said hugging her.

"Daddy is suppose to be there for his children" Jade said.

"We don't need him" I said.

"I'm getting married" Jade whispered.

"What" I said smiling. She showed me her engagement ring.

"Congratulations" I squealed hugging sister.

"I want you to be my maid of honor" Jade said.

"Don't worry about Arnold, I'll take care of it" I said wiping the tears from her face. I gave her a comforting hug and went to meet my husband.

"How did it go?" Gabriel asked.

"It has been a weird afternoon" I said.

It was a week after this that I found two more to think about It happened on Thursday, I was feeding Noah when Peter came in.

"Gabs can I talk to you about something" Peter said.

"What?" I said.

"I was wonder what you thought about me going back to school" Peter said.

"Oh that's perfect, you want to work at the hospital" I asked.

"I would love to" Peter said.

"What school do you want to go to?" I asked.

"It's a school in California" Peter said.

"How long?" I asked.

"Well for two years" Peter said.

"When are you going to talk to Erin about this" I asked.

"I don't know. I am a nervous about telling her" Peter said.

"Why?" I said

"I don't think she would want to move" Peter said.

"Just talk to her and see" I said.

The next day Peter and Gabriel came to talk to me. I could tell by their faces that it was serious. What I heard broke my heart. I didn't want what I heard to be true. Hiro? Sweet Hiro? I didn't want to believe it of Hiro. This brought Hiro's behavior to my attention. He never went back to Japan did he? I needed to find out the truth.


	20. The Heartbreaking Truth

Ch. 20 The Heartbreaking Truth

I thought about Hiro for the next few days. How could sweet Hiro be doing what he was doing. It was unthinkable. I begged my husband and my long time friend to tell me that it wasn't true, but they couldn't lie.

"I am sorry Gabs" Gabriel said with concern in his eyes.

"I don't know why I'm taking it hard" I said.

"It's because you didn't expect it of him, I can't believe it either" Gabriel said sadly.

"I can't believe he killed Arnold's agents" I said

"He must have been really upset about Ando" Gabriel said miserably.

"Remember he is going after Cypher" I said.

"We can help Hiro before it gets out of hand" Gabriel said.

"How?" I said.

"We have to find him" Gabriel said.

"Are you sure that Arnold's agent was correct" I said.  
"No, Hiro was seen killing one of the agents. They thought Hiro was still with the Company" Gabriel said.

"If we capture Hiro than we would have to put him on trial" I said.

"We have to make sure not to make it a stressful meeting" Gabriel said putting his arms around me. I cried openly in his shoulder.

"I don't want to believe it" I said

"I know but what we do now will either help or harm Hiro" Gabriel said.

"What are we going to do" I said.

"Let's focus on locating him first" Gabriel said.

"Do you think we can help him" I said.

"Yes, you were able to change me" Gabriel pointed out.

For the time being we kept Hiro's crimes between our group of friends. Mohinder, Elle, and Erin joined us in looking for Hiro. Our attempts were in vain. We couldn't find Hiro.

"I can't stand it. It's just not like Hiro." Peter said.

"I don't understand it either" I said.

"We have to tell someone" Peter said

"Who" I said worried.

"Noah" Peter said.

"Peter no" I said.

"It's our only way we can help Hiro" Peter said.

"How is Noah going to help" I asked.

"He knows Hiro too" Peter said.

I thought a lot about this. Yes he was the best choice. He would be able to help him. The only problem was that I didn't know how he would react. Would he be angry? As head of the company it was irresponsible that I don't inform the rest if the company of Hiro's behavior.

"Noah I need to talk to you" I said on Monday finally making up my decision. I had spent many sleepless nights worrying about it.

"Of course Mrs. Gray" Noah said smiling. He followed me to my office. I asked him to sit down and I explained about Hiro. At first he didn't say anything. After the story he closed his eyes like he was waiting for the pain to pass.

"This saddens me" Noah sad

"Me too" I said.

"We got to find Hiro" Noah said firmly.

"How are we going to do that" I asked.

"I'm not exactly sure. The company had ways of finding specials long time ago that might help us with this current situation." Noah said.

"It's not going to hurt him, is it?" I asked slightly terrified. I didn't like the old Companies practice.

"It will don't worry" Noah said confidently.

Noah said that it would be a while but he would let me know when he found out more. I was worried. I couldn't help but wonder what kind of state the time traveler would be in when he was found.


	21. Confrontation and News

Ch. 21 Confrontations and News

Noah was as good as his word. I allowed him to look into the old Company files and he was able to get some information. We had a very limited time span to catch Hiro. I was nervous about the confrontation. It was impossible to think about. Gabriel, Peter was going with Noah to arrest him. I went to work the morning more nervous than I have ever been. Would anyone be hurt? The whole time I looked at the clock. Would they already caught him? Were they coming with him now? Was there any problems?  
"Mrs. Gray, I have the reports for you" My assistant said.

"Thank you" I said. I looked at the files. I looked at the hospital files, particularly my father's. My father had been moved to the Company hospice. The doctors said there was nothing they could do even if he would let them treat him. Just as I was thinking about this, Jade knocked on the door.

"Gabby can I speak to you" Jade said.

"Oh sure, what about?" I asked.

"Christian and I decided we were getting married next month at the court house. We are having the reception at the Manhattan Warehouse Hotel" Jade said.

"Oh that's a beautiful place" I said.

"It's going to be a small reception" Jade said smiling. She was clearly excited. I recognized that sparkle in her eyes.

"That s perfect for you" I said happily.

"You worried about Hiro" Jade said.

"Yeah I thought they would be here by now" I said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything's fine" Jade said.

It was another hour. Finally, I heard a knock on my door. Peter, Gabriel, and Noah came in. They looked like they were exhausted. They looked like they had been in a long fight. There clothes were torn and Noah had a scratch on his face. Peter had a spot of blood on him.

"Where's Hiro" I asked.

"He teleported before we could catch him" Peter said. Gabriel was not talking. I knew why, He acted like this; he did this when Angela Petrelli died. He was afraid of being insensitive to people's grief.

"Oh no, this is bad" I said.

"We don't know what else we could do" Noah said sadly.

"We need the Haitian" I said.

"We just need to get close to him long enough for the Haitian's ability to work" Peter reminded us.

"Where is the Haitian" I asked Noah.

"He had some business at home, he should be back any day now" Noah said.

"By than he will be gone" Gabriel said speaking for the first time.

"Gabe is right" I said.

"I wonder where is now" Peter said. Just then we heard screaming.

"What's that?" Gabriel said.

"Let's go" I said. We ran out of my office into the hall. In the middle of the Company was Hiro pulling Cypher by his short.

"Hiro stop" I said.

"He killed my friend" Hiro said. There was no light in his eyes. It was like he lost his soul and was reduced to the mess of a man standing in front of me.

"Hiro put Cypher down" Peter said.

"I want him dead" Hiro said.

"Is that why you went to Matt because you wanted to get to Cypher" I said.

"I knew that whatever the Company did would never be enough" Hiro said.

"Come on Hiro you don't want to do this" Gabriel said.

"I don't need a lesson an ethics from you" Hiro snapped.

"Hiro I know you're hurting but you're hurting people that want to help you" I said. Hiro took out a knife and put it under Cypher's throat.

"Come a step closer and I'll do it" Hiro said.

"Hiro please put the knife down." I said.

"You are going to stand up for him when he killed Ando" Hiro said.

"I'm not standing up for him, I just think that Ando wouldn't want his best friend to become a killer" I said.

"You always had a knack for sticking up for murders" Hiro said eyeing Gabriel nastily.

"Hiro, I'm sorry about Ando but Cypher is paying for what he did." I said.

"He is not, this isn't punishment" Hiro said.

"Hiro" I said. I walked forward; I lightly put my hand on his shoulder.

"Give me the knife please" I said. Finally Hiro let go of the knife and Cypher. Hiro fell to the floor sobbing.

"Peter bring Cypher to his cell" I said.

"Noah let's bring Hiro to Elle" I said.

After Elle checked him out we took Hiro to his own cell. He laid on the cot without another word. Looking at him it made me feel like I failed my friend in some way. I couldn't stand the way he looked at the ceiling looking like he was trying to remember the good times.  
"Mommy sad?" Little Noah asked questioningly.

"Mommy's ok Noah" I said smiling.  
"Why don't we play in my room Noah?" Micah said taking him from me. Micah gave e a hug before he went to his room. Noah seemed to be excited about being in his big brothers room.

"You ok Gabs" Gabriel said.

"I don't understand how did I let this happen?" I whispered.

"You didn't" Gabriel said consoling.  
"I should have paid more attention, guess I just didn't want to see it" I said.

"We all could have paid more attention, it's not anyone's fault" Gabriel said firmly.

The agents didn't talk about anything else for the next few days but Hiro's breakdown. There was many stories about what happened. I talked to Noah he said that Hiro was not talking and just stared at the ceiling. I decided that I need to contact Hiro's sister.

"Hello" The Japanese woman said. She was had a really stern voice like she was meant to talk on the phone.

"I'm Gabby Gray, I am a friend of Hiro's" I began.

"Oh do you know where he is at, I haven't seen him for months" Hiro's sister said. Her voice changed from a stern business-like tone to a concern in a matter of seconds.

"He's here, he's in trouble" I said. I explained to her everything. I could tell she was disturbed to the lengths her little brother went for revenge. At one point during the conversation she starting sobbing.  
"Dad was really too hard on him as a kid" She said weakly, at one time.  
"I think Hiro needs someone from his family here" I said

"I'll take the first flight to New York" She said. I decided to tell Hiro myself. I opened the cell door with a shaking had.  
"Hiro" I said. He was sitting on his bed. He looked up and that told me he was listening.  
"Your sister is coming" I said. Again he did not respond.

"I hope you get better Hiro" I said.

It was so sad seeing to reaction, no nothing. Hiro was like and empty shell of his former self. I didn't want to put him on trial but it was Company procedure. It amazed me that Hiro could have been on the run for so long. What was his life like for the past few months? Looking at him I decided that I didn't want to know.


	22. Fallout

I own nothing. All characters and name of tv. show are property of NBC and where created by Tim Kring.

Please enjoy and remember to review

* * *

Ch. 22 Fallout

Hiro's sister arrived very late at night. She said that she was going to talk her brother the next morning. She was at the Company at 8 sharp. Beside her worries for her brother, I could tell she was impressed with the Company. I took her down to his cell. Her sister immediately hugged her brother. Then she began to speak rapid Japanese. I knew felt uncomfortable watching the site, so I decided to let them talk in private. After an hour, Hiro's sister came out.

"He admitted to killing those men, he said they wouldn't tell him where a man called Cypher was" She said. She looked really sad.

"We have him" I assured her.

"My brother is very ill emotionally" She said.

"We are going to help him" I said.

"Do you mind if I stay around here, I would love to be around for him" Hiro's sister said.

"Of course, I know place you can stay" I said. I made arrangements for her at a near the Company. I told her Hiro's hearing would be in two weeks.

I was relieved when it was the end of the day. I was so tired. When I got home I did everything I usually did but it seemed in slow motion. I didn't want to put Hiro on trial but I knew I had to.

"Mom' I called.

"Hi Gabby" She said giving me a huge hug.

""Hi mom did Jade tell you she's getting married" I said.

"Oh yes she invited me to the reception" She said.

"I need your help in planning it" I said.

"Of course, you look exhausted" Mom said.

"I have a lot of things I'm doing" I said.

"I heard about your friend Hiro, the poor boy" Danielle said shaking her head.

"I am just so worried about him. His life could be ruined" I said.

"Things have a way of working things out in the end" she said.

Finally it was the day of Hiro's hearing. His sister must have helped him because he told us everything in detail. The disgrace former agent looked truly remorseful. He did not deny any of the charges. Finally we made the decision. Hiro would be living at the company and receive counseling.

"Gabby" Hiro called to me. It was strange he called me that because he usually called me by his nickname for me. He didn't say it in bitterness but in a way that said he clearly thought he didn't deserve to talk to me.

"Yes Hiro" I said politely.

"Thanks for everything, I'm sorry about what I've done" He said.

"I know Hiro, you just get better" I said.

I watch him get taken away by the agents. He wasn't going to be in jail but in recovery. I hoped that I was doing enough to help him. I just couldn't bare it, if Hiro got any worse. The agents didn't take about anything but Hiro's hearing for the next few days. I let them talk, I knew they would think he got off early, but I found that I didn't care if they gossip. I knew Hiro wasn't a bad person. The Company finally was getting back to normal.

Peter seemed to be looking at the school in California. He talked about it all the time. I was glad he was excited but I worried that hadn't talked to Erin about it. He said he wasn't sure if he even wanted to go.

"You have to talk to her about it" I told him.

"I'm not sure if I want to do it" Peter said.

"I know you would like to help at the hospital, so why not go back to school" I said.

"I am going to wait until after Graduation" Peter said.

"Why?" I asked, It at least a month away.

"I don't want to steal her spotlight" Peter said.

"I see. She is going to murder you" I said.

"Why" he said chuckling.

"She hates it when someone tells her something like this and she is the last to know" I said. Peter laughed.

"I'm serious; she is going to kill you. Than bring you back and kill you again" I said.

"I promise will talk to her about it soon" Peter said.

"Thank god" I said relived. Jade and Christian was getting married the next day so I got off work early.

"Ok so I made reservation at 8 for the rehearsal dinner" I told Jade. She looked like she was going to be sick.

"You ok Ares" I asked. That got her attention.

"I'm nervous" She said.

"You're going to be fine" I said.

They got married at 3 o clock the next afternoon. Jade was wearing a short white dress. She looked beautiful. Afterward we went to the hall. The hall was beautifully decorated. She had a lot of flowers. Jade had changed to a ball gown for the reception.

"I what to make a toast to the bride and groom." I said.

"Jade I am so happy you found someone; Christian, she is your problem now" I said. Everybody laughed.

"Love you sis" I said. Finally it was the bouquet toss. Claire caught it. Noah looked like he was going to make murder legal.

"You mind dancing with me, Mrs. Gray" Gabriel asked.

"I'm not sure my husband would approve, I'm married" I said scandalized.

"I hear your husband is very attractive" he said.

"Oh no that doesn't sound like him" I teased.

It was a good wedding. It was the occasion where all two of my best girlfriends were able to enjoy it together. We were happy to celebrate this special occasion with Jade.

"You know I made a decision" I said to Gabriel after the wedding.

"What is that" Gabriel asked.

"How would you like Noah and Micah to have a new sister or brother" I said.

"You mean it" Gabriel said.

"Definitely" I said kissing him,


	23. Erin's Disappointment

Ch. 23 Erin's Disappointment

Everything slowed down after the wedding. I went to visit our father in the hospice. He was as much of a jerk when I first meet him. He kept on asking to see my brother. I repeated denied these request but he was persistent. Jade got back from her honeymoon a week later. They went to Europe.

Poor Erin was stressed out about Exams. She studied all the time. It was the final exams before graduation. Elle tried to calm her down but Erin just snapped at her. Peter told me that she was working until all hours of the morning. Her lack of sleep was evident with bags under her eyes. I felt if Erin didn't sleep soon she will fail her exams for sure.

"Relax Erin, your studying enough" I said.

"No I'm not, I'll fail everything" Erin said.

"How do you know that?" I said concerned. I could tell that no one would sooth Erin's exam nerves.

"I just know" She snapped.

Erin took her exams in early May. She waited a whole week for the results. Finally her results came back and she had passed. It was such a relief to have the old Erin back. She could now focus on graduation.

"What are you guys planning" She asked us.

"I don't think it's any of your business, right Elle" I said.

"I don't think so" Elle said.

"Come on, I hate surprises" She said.

"Just be patient and wait. It's no fun if there were no surprises" I said. Erin's phone went off.

"Hello" She said.

"Hey dad" She said. She walked out of the room.

"I finally decided on a gift for her" Elle said.

"What?" I asked.

"I got her and Peter tickets so they could go on vacation in London" Elle said.

"Oh she will love it" I said. Finally Erin came back with strange look on her face.

"Is everything ok" Elle said.

"Dad can't come to my graduation" Erin said.

"Oh Erin I know your disappointed" Elle said.

"Why can't he come?" I asked.

"He has a business trip" She replied.

"I am so sorry" I said.

"I know, I have to go" Erin said. She left without another word.

"I knew he would do this" Elle said.

"You mean not come" I asked.

"Yes, I was hoping I would be proving wrong" Elle said sadly. She had a quiver in her voice like she was fighting the urge to cry.

"Your dad's a jerk" I said.

"Not a jerk just never had family priorities" She said.

"I feel bad even leaving Noah with a babysitter" I said.

"I know, our dad is in love with his job, what can we do" Elle said.

"You would think that he would have changed after your mom left him" I said angrily.

"I know it's ridiculous but were use to it" Elle said.

"But Erin was upset" I pointed out.

"Of course she is but we are so use to it happening it doesn't mean we don't get upset about it" Erin explained.

"Well, I guess I will cross off Phil from the quest list" I said. Erin was upset for the next few day. Finally we talked to her.

"I can't believe him" Erin said. She looked like she wanted to bang her head on the counter.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"I should have known, he didn't make it to our own wedding" Erin said.

"At least you invited him, it wasn't you it was him" Elle said.

"He doesn't give a damn about us" Erin said.

"That's not true, he just can't express it in a decent way" Elle said.

"I can't believe your sticking up for him" Erin said angerliy.

"She isn't we are just trying to make you feel better" I said. Erin started to cry. Elle put an arm over her shoulder.

"Don't worry we will have much more fun without him" Elle said.

"People that mean more to you will be there" I said giving Erin a hug.

"Thanks guys this would be a nightmare if I didn't have all of you" Erin said.

I felt guilty about not telling Erin about Peter's desire to move to Californian. I knew that now wasn't the time when Erin just had her heart ripped out with disappointment. I knew Peter was going to have tell her soon, now was just not the time.


	24. Bigger and Better

Ch. 24 Bigger and Better

Hiro was doing better. The last time I went to see him he was cheerful. He and His sister were playing checkers when I left. Hiro's room was filled with comics, which I found out that his sister brought him. I made a mental note to bring Hiro some reading material.

Jade was enjoying being married. She looked a whole lot happier. She told me that she and Christian were moving to a new house. I could tell she was excited. I never would have thought that my little sister would be married.

"Why didn't you tell me marriage was fun" Jade said.

"I tried, you just thought I was a loser for getting married' I laughed.

"Well you didn't tell me the benefits of marriage" Jade said.  
"I was trying to tell you" I said with mock frustration.

"The good thing is that Christian and I agree that we are not going to have kids" Jade said  
"Why not?" I asked.

"I may be different but I'm just not the mothering type at least not right now" Jade said.

"That makes sense" I said.

"Christian and I just want to enjoy newlyweds" Jade said.

"I understand that. Gabriel and I really didn't have that time because I was pregnant with Noah" I said.

"Do you regret it" Jade asked seriously.

"No, I love my family and I wouldn't give them up for anything" I said. Jade smiled and nodded.

"What time is Erin's party" Jade said.

"8" I said.

"I hope I will be able to make the party, I can't make it to the ceremony because I have a gallery opening

It was the day of Erin's graduation. I made sure that my boys where clean and well dressed for their Aunt's graduation. I got them new clothes to wear. I just had time to get dressed and fixed my hair. We got to the ceremony; we found our friends write away

"Hi Pete, Elle, Mohinder" I said.

"Hey" Everyone replied. Erin reserved a seat for us so we didn't need to find a seat.

"Is she nervous" I asked Peter.

"No she was fine" Peter said truthfully.

The ceremony was long. Their guest speaker was an alumni from the college. He was a famous Author. He was a really good speaker. Finally they handed out diplomas. The graduation class was really long. It took a long time but finally Erin walked across the stage. We screamed when we heard her name. After the ceremony, I dropped the boys off by my mother.

"Thanks for everything" Erin said hugging me and Elle.

"I helped" Peter said pouting.

"I know dear but I like them more than you" Erin said, me and Elle laughed.

"Can I get you something Gab" Gabriel said.

"A scotch" I said taking care to looking at Peter.

"Oh should I make it two then" Gabriel said looking at Peter and smirking.

"I don't want a scotch" Peter said immediately.

"Sure!" Elle said

"Who said I was talking about you" Gabriel said smirked.

The first thing we did was eat. We finally opened the present. Erin loved her presents. Peter got her a new laptop. She was really excited to be going to London. When she opened my present to find jewelry she had to put her necklace on right away. After opening presents we had cake. The cake had a strawberry filling and had _Congratulations Erin _on it. We hired a DJ for the night; we danced until late into the night. At twelve the party started to break up, Erin and Peter were the first ones to leave from the party.

"I think it's time that we went home" Gabriel said.

"Really" I said.

"Yeah we have work tomorrow" Gabriel said. I looked at him. I started laughing.

"You're such a smartass" I giggled.

"So I've heard" Gabriel said kissing me.


	25. A Bunch of First

Ch. 25 A Bunch of First

The day after the wedding Elle and Erin called in sick at their jobs. I had to laugh. I teased Erin about having a really good time at her graduation party. She still sounded hung over when I talked to her. Erin and Elle came over in the afternoon. Micah was still in school so it was only me and Noah with Elle and Erin.

"When can I start at the Company" Erin asked.

"As soon as you want" I said.

"So Pete told me that he wanted to go back to school" Erin said.

"He did" I said trying to act surprised.

"Yeah he still can't decide if he wants to go" Erin said. She sounded concern for him. I knew now that she was not going to do anything to make it any harder on Pete to make a decision

"I never seen Pete that nervous since our first date" Erin said.

"What did you do?" I ask curiously. She and Elle started going out with Peter and Mohinder at the same time. I was at the time having conflicting thoughts about Gabriel.

**Flashback:**

"_Hey Erin!" Peter said. It was noon and he showed up at Erin's work. Erin had a few minutes left on her shift._

"_Hey Pete, what are you doing here" Erin asked happily._

"_I was hoping we could go out tonight" Peter said awkwardly. It was clear that he hasn't asked a girl on a date for a long time._

"_Where are we going" Erin said noting the mischievous glint in Peter's eyes._

"_You'll see" Peter said smiling. At the end of her shift she clocked out and met Peter outside._

"_Pete can I please go home and change" Erin asked._

"_Why, you look fine" Peter said confused._

"_I'm not going anywhere smelling like onion rings and god knows what else" Erin replied._

"_Ok I will fly you home" Peter said._

"_No, I…" But Erin was cut off by Peter grabbing her. She was at the apartment in five minutes._

"_You could warn me before you do that" Erin said breathing heavily._

"_Technically I did. I told you I will fly you home" Peter said._

"_Smartass" Erin said with the tiniest hint of amusement. Erin got changed into jeans and a sweater. _

"_Ready" Peter said as Erin came out of her room._

"_Yeah" Erin replied. She didn't ask where they were going._

"_Hang on tight" Peter instructed. Erin did so. They were up in the air for a while. Erin spent the time looking at the ground amazed at how different it looked._

"_Where here" Peter said._

"_Where in Paris?" Erin asked amazed._

"_Yep" Peter said like it was normal for you to go to a different country just to eat._

_ After dinner they went to Italy to get desert and they went shopping in Spain. They got back to New York at 10. It was probably the most interesting date Erin has ever been on._

**End of Flashback:**

"That must have been fun" Elle said dreamily.

"It was "Erin said smiling.

"So that's why you came back late" I said

"It took forever for Mohinder to even hold my hand" Elle said sadly.

"Really, wonder what your first kiss was like" I giggled.

**Flashback:**

_ Mohinder and Elle were in Mohinder's lab. They have been looking at blood samples from Erin. They couldn't find any reason why she was relapsing. Jade's ability must be really complicated._

"_Poor Erin, she is so sick" Elle said._

"_Don't worry Elle, we are going to help her" Mohinder reassured her._

"_I don't know what I'll do if I lose her" Elle whispered. Mohinder looked at her. He then gave her a hug. Elle was surprised at this show of affection. It didn't feel awkward, it felt right. Elle thought it was strange how long the hug was, but didn't mind it._

"_Thanks, I needed that" Elle said._

"_I know what it's like losing a sister' Mohinder said._

"_You have a sister, I didn't know that" Elle said._

"_Yeah, she was sick and died just before I was born" Mohinder said._

"_I'm sorry. What was her name" Elle said._

"_Shanti" Mohinder said._

"_That's a pretty name" Elle said._

"_They hoped that I would be the cure for her" Mohinder said._

"_You mean they got pregnant with you in order for you to be the cure for your sister" Elle said. She thought it was really sad, it didn't seem right._

"_My father was obsessed with special people after Shanti died, and devoted the rest of his life to it. I regret not talking to him before he moved to New York" Mohinder said sadly._

"_I'm sorry, I shouldn't of asked" Elle said looking away from him. Mohinder grabbed her hand and Elle looked up at him_

"_It's fine Elle" Mohinder said smiling._

"_Elle" Mohinder said after a moment of silence._

"_What?" Elle asked._

"_Do you mind if I kissed you" Mohinder said._

"_No" Elle said. Mohinder kissed her._

"_I think Erin's up" Elle stammered. She almost flew out of the room. She thought she could hear Mohinder laughing. Elle couldn't help but smile._

**End of Flashback:**

"I can't b**e**lieve he asked" I said giggling. Mohinder seemed like a guy that would ask.

"I know. That is what made me fall for him" Elle said.

"You're such a dork Elle" Erin said rolling her eyes.

"Well he wasn't that bad. I was surprised he asked me" Elle said.

"It sounded awkward "I said.

'I would think going on vacation for the first time with Gabriel was more awkward" Elle said.  
"Well it wasn't but the first day we were there we had a bit of a crisis" I said.

"What happened?"

**Flashback:**

_ We were finally at the airport. It was getting dark and I was so tired. Before we went to our hotel we went to eat._

"_I love Mexican food" Gabriel said._

"_Clearly" I replied eyeing his plate. It was full of food._

"_Don't laugh, I don't say anything when we go out for Chinese" Gabriel said. I stuck my tongue out at him._

"_You ready to go" I said._

"_Yep" Gabriel said. He put a hand in his pocket._

"_Oh no" He said panicked._

"_What's wrong?" I asked._

"_I lost my wallet" He said. He went outside to the car. I got my wallet out of my purse. Gabriel hated it when I paid but I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. _

"_Did you find it" I asked._

"_No" He said looking behind the seat._

"_Maybe you but it in your suitcase" I said. He looked._

"_Oh no" Gabriel said for the second time that night._

"_What" I asked._

"_I didn't grab my suitcase" Gabriel said. I couldn't help but laugh._

"_What's so funny" Gabriel asked confused._

"_I think it's funny that it happened to you when I would totally do something like that" I said._

"_Let's go back to the airport" He sighed._

_ We didn't check into the hotel until 10. We were so exhausted so I didn't have the energy to tease him. I found out later that Gabriel lost more than his wallet. I found out after that Gabriel thought he lost my engagement ring. I began to think that we spend to much time together._

**End of Flashback:**

"Wow that would scare me" Erin said shivering at the idea of Peter losing her engagement ring.

"Mom I'm home" Micah said.

"Hi baby, how was your day" I said. He came in the front room. He sat his backpack at the door.

"Hi Elle, Erin" Micah said.

"Hi" They said together.

"You guys staying for dinner, Gabriel is out late tonight" I said.

"Yeah what are we having" Elle asked.

"Meat Loaf" I said.

"Yummy" Erin said.


End file.
